The Past And The Present Collide
by Stepheyy
Summary: A/U: 21 year old Chloe Sullivan thinks her life is perfect just the way it is but when her older sister Lois Lane moves to town she'll learn that not everything is perfect and some days it will be difficult. Together as sisters and a united front they'll get through, follow them as they face the past and the future blending in together. /no superman/hero's. Re-Written
1. backstory

**Hello welcome re-write attempt three or four. I would just like to point out a few things before I get moving to the back story. I'm currently battling writers block and so I have decided to re-write my stories in hopes that helps. I'm very slow at writing and ideally I would like at least three chapters written before I post a chapter but if I feel I've been sitting on it too long I'll post it.**

**A lot about my writing should be found in the first chapter of Adult Life should you choose to go read it. I will tell you this though I only claim what is mine and what isn't I usually ask permission to simply play around with it. **

Just to point out this is a normal life story, Clark does not have powers, he is a normal human being who was adopted as a child. No one else has powers either. People in which appear in the show might or might not appear in the story. If they do then they might actually just be a different person. For example Lucy Lane is not Lois' sister she is someone else in this story entirely and will not play a huge role. This story revolves around three main people and along the lines other people will get story time as well.

Also I have discovered quite some time ago that I stole an idea from another writer here on the site. I talked it over with her and we came to an agreement that it was okay as long as I told you guys to check out her story lol. So please go read

When We Were Cousins by SunRei

**Now onto the story**

My name is **Chloe Sullivan** I'm twenty one years old and working for the Daily Planet Newspaper in Metropolis City Kansas, I live and breathe journalism and had gotten an apprenticeship there my sophomore year of university and sense then gotten hired full time. I live in Smallville Kansas which is a small town about an hour away. I grew up in Metropolis but when I was about eight I moved to Smallville where my dad had gotten a promotion with his job. I had hated it at first but then I met some good friends and I was happy. I actually believe it or not live on a farm with my boyfriend of five years Clark Kent. I have just finished my final year of University a few months ago.

My mother died when I was around three years old and sense than life never really was the same for me. I mean sure I had my father and my friends but after a few years my father started getting sick. It got to the point where he couldn't even take care of me anymore; I was forced to move in with my uncle out in the Bronx in New York. It was only for a year but still it hurt knowing that my father couldn't even take care of me. I had lied to my friends that year-I said I was going on vacation, but it wasn't.

**Clark Kent** is my boyfriend we've been dating five years. He had been pining after Lana Laing all through out high school but by the time we got back to school after the winter break our senior year we were dating and have been ever sense. I moved in with him last year after his dad won Senator for the state of Kansas. Though his dad never got to sit in seat. He died of a heart attack a week later-no one figured out why. His mom took over and moved herself and Clark's brother who was seven at the time anyways.

Clark never actually went to college instead he took over running the farm and our next door neighbors as well. It keeps him pretty busy and when he's not on the farm there's errands to be run. I never have to go shopping.

**Lana Laing** her parents died about the same time my mom did and sense then has lived with her aunt. Her friend Emily had drowned in a creek when we were about seven after she pulled Lana out saving Lana and honestly it was kinda scary hearing about it and the stories surrounding that when I moved to town. Lana had gone to university with me for about a year and then dropped out and went to visit her aunt in France who had just gotten married and moved there.

Lana came back a few months later, there was something bugging her but we never pushed it. About a month after that Lana couldn't stand to stay in Smallville, she had managed to get herself an acting gig on a television show and so moved out to Hollywood. She comes back every few months to visit I've grown used to only having Clark as company.

Finally that brings me to **Sara Evans** I met her while in University and she quickly became friends with everyone but her course was only a three year and so she graduated a year before and had become a photographer. She likes to take pictures all over and so she's traveling a lot. Her and Lana own the Talon apartment and so sense usually both of them aren't home at once it's only a one bedroom.

Lana and Sara come and go as they please but when they're in town they usually stop by for a while to hang, it's nice though sometimes I wish I had more friends. Oh well I usually just throw myself into my work and Clark it's plenty for me. Though we do have some other mutual friends, they don't play a huge role in our lives, they only really come by once a month or so. Every once in a while they drop by separately but work keeps them pretty busy for the most part.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: For future reference there will be a flashback of Chloe/Lois' childhood in almost every chapter as I see fit, I'm sorry if anything seems jumpy it's just how I write. If there is any mistakes what so ever let me know and I will fix it. Any questions, comments, concerns anything I'd love to hear from you by review or Private message. Also for the sake of my sanity, please let's pretend that words from kids are misspelled even though they don't appear to be. Chapters will usually be aroun pages long so this chapter ends just slightly longer at just short of six pages._

**Chapter one **

**The beginning**

Chloe was sitting around the living room reading a book like usual and she was in her favorite spot in the whole entire house, a chair slightly hidden and right near the fireplace. She was killing time waiting for her boyfriend to finish up his farm chores before they went out for dinner, she had gotten off work early today because she had gotten all caught up on her work and had nothing new to start. She knew it was going to be a while but she still wanted some company. Lana was in Los Angeles like usual working on her acting career and Sara was in Japan working as a photographer so she had no one to talk to.

She got tired of reading her book fast which was odd usually Chloe could sit down with a mug of coffee and a book and be gone for hours, but today she felt as if she needed to do something else so she decided to take a walk, maybe she'd find something in town to do. She knew practically everyone in town so surely there'd be something to do. She grabbed her jacket and headed outside to the barn to tell Clark that she was off for a walk and would have her cell on her if he needed her.

Lois Lane sighed and looked around as she pulled up into a driveway that led her to a farm house surrounded by farm land. She was looking for a place to live temporarily; New York was holding too many bad memories so she decided a fresh start would be better. Her father had given her an address in Smallville; the town where her sister grew up and hopefully still lived. She hadn't seen her sister sense Chloe was sixteen and Lois herself seventeen. They had been close as kids but as they got older they drifted apart. She wondered if she would recognize her own sister or if Chloe would recognize her. She had to take that chance now because this was where she hopefully lived.

As she parked the car she looked back to see her little girl sleeping peacefully in her booster seat so she rolled down the back window about half way to make sure that if anything happened she could hear. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she stepped out of the car she walked toward the house but saw a blonde woman walk over toward the barn so she decided to press her luck, she met the woman half way and tears came to her eyes as she recognized her sister's face but just to be sure she asked.

"Chloe? Is that you?" She asked hesitantly hoping she wasn't wrong.

"Lois? It's actually you; Oh My God!" Chloe answered back confirming that it was her little sister.

Chloe started crying as her older sister pulled her into a hug, not intending to let go any time soon.

After a few minutes Lois let go and held her sister's gaze; each memorizing eachother's face after so long apart.

"Lo what are you doing here, why are you here, is dad here with you?" Chloe said in all one breath; her brain working over time to try to understand why her sister was there in Smallville.

"Well I just needed to get out of the city, I needed a change of scene, some memories around there I'm not to happy with and want fresh ones. I'm here to stay or at least for a while anyways and no dad isn't here with me. I'm here alone." Lois answered, making sure to leave out the fact that she had a sleeping toddler in her car, that'd come in a few minutes.

"Lo do you have any place to stay?" Lois shook her head sadly hating the fact that she was weak in her sister's eyes.

"No not really. I was hoping I could stay with you for a while til I get on my feet or at least if you knew a good hotel if there isn't any space for me."Chloe of course gasped.

"Why would you even ask? Of course! I'll get Clark to bring your things up to the guest room later but for now we celebrate." Lois smiled gratefully at her little sister; she figured Clark must be the boyfriend, Dad did tell her that Chloe moved in with her boyfriend.

"Right before we go any further I have to tell you something or well I guess show you at the same time." Lois said walking back to the car and opened the backdoor and unbuckled her daughter-still sleeping from the booster seat and slowly turned around.

"Chlo meet your niece Alexandria Clarissa Brooklyn Lane she's almost three. I know I have a lot to explain but for right now I'd rather not." Chloe nodded and accepted this; she wanted to ask questions but she could read her sister's face easily and could tell she didn't want to talk.

Chloe just pushed it off. Lois was always strong minded if you pushed the wrong way you were done for. She would just leave it be and Lois would tell her when she was ready.

"Well if that's all; bring her inside I'll put on some coffee and we'll talk." Lois nodded and smiled before locking up the car and following her sister inside.

From the outside the house it looked pretty small but from the inside it was pretty decent size, Lois guessed maybe two bedroom-maybe three.

"So is this where you live?" Chloe nodded.

"I live here with my boyfriend Clark we've been dating for around three years. I moved in last year after his mom moved to D.C." Lois nodded she could only hope this farm boy treated her sister right.

"Is he treating you right? I mean I will kick his ass if anything goes wrong." Chloe chuckled and nodded as she pulled out some juice from the fridge as she saw her niece waking up.

"Mama? Are we at Aunt Chloe's house yet?" The little girl asked the letter h getting mixed up with her P's; Chloe thought that little girl was adorable.

"Yes Alex we're here, that's your auntie Chloe right there. What do you say for the juice?"Alex looked up at Chloe shyly and smiled and said thank you in a tiny voice before hiding her face in her mother's chest.

"Sorry she's shy around new people but I promise you once she gets used to you you'll never hear her stop talking." Chloe shook her head in amusement.

"Sounds normal from what I heard." Lois nodded.

"I can't thank you enough Chloe I promise you I'll tell you everything over time but for now I want to just relax and reconnect with my little sister." Chloe nodded and let it go but she knew something was bothering her sister and wanted to know what it was.

"Clark should be in in a minute are you ready to meet my boyfriend?" Chloe asked wanting no needing so badly for her sister to get along with her boyfriend.

Clark picked that exact moment to walk into the house; he had saw the car in the driveway and wondered who it could be and was not at all surprised to see Chloe and her new friend sitting at the kitchen table talking what he didn't expect was a little girl sitting on the woman's lap and the similarities between the three of them. The little girl looked like a mini version of the woman with a bit of Chloe mixed in; as far as he knew Chloe was an only child. He thought she might have a cousin or something that he met once as a kid.

"Hey Chloe back already? Oh and you found friends. Cute didn't think you hung around little kids. In fact I didn't even know you knew any other kids besides my brother." Chloe jumped and turned around smacking Clark gently on the chest before he leaned down and pressed a quick peck to her lips as a sorry for the comment.

"Clark this is my sister Lois. Lois Lane meet my boyfriend Clark Kent." Lois smirked giving him a once over he looked easy.

"Hey farm boy how's life?" Clark raised his eyebrow but said nothing; so his girlfriend hadn't told him everything but he wasn't concerned he was sure there was a reason.

"You never told me you had a sister. How come I've never met her before now?" Chloe sighed knowing what conversation she would be having tonight; she spared a glance over at her niece before answering.

"We were close as kids but I grew up here with my dad and she grew up in the Bronx with her dad. It's a long story of which I'll spare it now and tell you later or at least a non complicated version and slightly altered version of my childhood that you already know of. I just found out I have a niece so we have a lot to talk about and before you ask I meant me and you, also me and her." Chloe explained feeling a little trapped even if she had no clue why.

"Yeah she's cute and we're having a talk tonight. I'm assuming she's staying for a few days?" Chloe nodded to show that she already knew that was going to happen.

"Hello Lois it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Lois smiled and nodded at Clark before fishing out her cellphone and groaned once she saw who was calling.

"Hello sir; yes I made it here safely, no I am not hurt in any way and neither is Alex. Lexi wanna talk to Papa?"

Alex talked to the man on the phone for a minute before handing it back to Lois who took it back and hung up.

"Lexi what did papa tell you?" Alex looked from Clark to Chloe and finally Lois before speaking up in an almost whisper.

"Papa said to be a good little solider and listen to you and aunt Chloe, he said he'd come visit." Lois smiled and kissed her daughter on the top of her head before looking at Chloe.

"The General; He made it clear from day one that she is my responsibility, he said he'd help any way possible but I couldn't rely on him I chose to keep her." Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Clark's father was the same way, maybe a bit softer. Growing up Clark learned pretty early on that chores came before fun, but when Clark did have fun Mr. Kent had made sure that Clark knew any mistakes Clark made would be his and not for someone else to deal with." Chloe said with a small smile thinking about Clark's dad who she missed for a number of reasons.

"So what do you ladies want for dinner? I can make something simple right now." Clark said loudly breaking the tension that was building up and making Chloe laugh.

"Don't worry Clark we'll just go out all of us. It's easier that way plus I know for a fact that neither of us are up for cooking." Clark nodded and grabbed his keys and forced everyone out of the house.

On the way out Lois stopped by the car to get the stroller out of the trunk of her car so she didn't have to carry Alex all around town. The rest of the evening went by smoothly with Lois insulting Clark with the many names she came up with for him and her and Chloe trading stories about each other, by the time they got back from dinner it was like they were all old friends.

Once they got back Clark carried Lois and Alex's stuff upstairs to the guest room and told them it was the only one ready at the moment. He also explained it was his old bedroom which is why there was a single bed in there instead of a double but he did say there was a toddler bed in another room which he quickly brought in and set it up for Alex which he just shrugged it off. Lois quickly unpacked Alex's stuff and some of hers' as well before getting Alex ready for bed and by the time nine thirty rolled around they were both sound asleep in their own beds. Clark and Chloe headed that way as well. They were all exhausted after the whole reunion and Lois had driven a long way.

That first night Lois ended up dreaming of something she hadn't thought of in a long time. That time she first visited in Smallville. She was about eleven or twelve she couldn't remember.

_*Flashback*_

_Lois sat beside her father in the car as they drove into a town called Smallville; she knew the name of the town because her Uncle Gabriel lived there along with her sister Chloe. She was sad to learn that her uncle was very sick but she was also happy because Chloe got to come live with them. She got to go to School with Lois and everything but even though she was happy it just didn't feel right._

_They pulled up to the house and Lois jumped out of the car and ran to her uncle's door knocking on it before her father could even get there. They would be staying two nights before heading back to give the girls some time to catch up and to give Chloe time to adjust. Gabe was the one to open the door and before he got a chance to see who it was Lois was already wrapping herself in a hug. She then ran through the house looking for Chloe and pouted when she realized that she wasn't there._

"_UNCLE GABE!" Lois yelled out to her uncle; Lois tended to be a loud child at times among other things._

_"What is it Louise?" The General answered back instead using her full name like usual._

"_Chloe isn't here. Where is she?" Lois finally walked back into the living room where the two men sat._

"_Hello Lois nice to see you again and to answer your question she's out with some friend's one last time before she leaves. She should be back within the hour and before you one of us ask no you cannot go find her. This town is big and I don't need you getting lost." Lois sighed and sat down on the floor and listened to her father tell her uncle all about how they had recently moved off base because he wanted to be closer to his sister; Lois' aunt Lucy._

_*End Flashback*_

The next morning Lois was the first one up and so she took the time to shower and get dressed for the day before heading downstairs to see what she could make for breakfast for when the other two woke up. She looked around and saw some bacon, eggs and bread as well as pancake mix so she decided on a breakfast buffet. She quickly fried up the bacon while making French toast putting them in the oven to keep warm before making the pancakes adding them to the pile in the oven then making the eggs last. Once she knew everything was in the oven keeping warm she walked upstairs to wake Alex up before waking her sister and Smallville up she noticed Chloe walking out of her bedroom dressed for the day.

"Hey your up early." Chloe commented looking at her watch which read 7:30am.

"Yeah I'm always up early because of Alex. I also couldn't really sleep. I hope you don't mind but I made breakfast if you have time to eat." Chloe nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I don't have to be in til ten today. I called by boss earlier and explained that, I had a unexpected guest show up at my doorstep last night and we had some things to work out so I'd be in late today. He understood." Lois nodded wondering what her sister told her boss.

"Right so is Smallville awake or do you have to wake him up?" Lois asked amused, she loved giving people nicknames.

"He'll be down in a minute let's go eat." Lois decided to let Alex sleep knowing that if she was still sleeping she was comfortable and headed back downstairs with Chloe.

Chloe on her way down with Lois told Lois all about Clark and her's weekly schedule including the dog that they had even though Lois hadn't seen it at all yesterday. Lois decided that she'd be okay with living on the farm for a while at least. She had her sister for company, Alex was already comfortable and plenty of space for her to play around.

End of chapter one


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: here's chapter two tell me what you think; just so no one is confused, both Lois and Chloe will go back and forth calling the others father dad or uncle. They both grew up with both men in their lives and knew what was up. Uncle was simply a term to avoid confusion but it didn't matter if one slipped up as a kid. Also this chapter is heavy on Chloe's thoughts so I can avoid trigger warnings til later in the story.

**Chapter two**

Over the next two weeks four of them had settled into a nice routine. Lois would wake up get breakfast ready, wake Alex up if she wasn't already awake and the four of them would sit down to breakfast before Clark went off to do whatever he did and Chloe would head to work. Lois then would clean up while Alex played with some of her toys that was kept in the living room. Afterwords Lois would get both herself and Alex ready for the day. She then takes Alex out, walks around town for a bit then grabs a coffee at the talon, a juice for Alex before walking over to the park and let Alex play for a few hours. She then takes Alex back to the house feeds her lunch which Clark would join them for and then puts her down for a nap. During which Lois catches up on life and looks around for a job and daycare or preschool for Alex.

After Alex's nap she and Lois would snuggle on the couch and watch TV til Chloe came home. Alex would greet her at the door. Chloe would then talk to Lois about her day and then they'd start on dinner together. After dinner Lois would go about getting Alex ready for bed which included a bath for her, after then playing for a while in her bedroom before it was bedtime. Lois would send her downstairs to say goodnight to Clark and Chloe. Only today it was different. Today was when Alex called Clark 'Uncle' Clark instead of just Clark. Lois would need to talk to Chloe and Clark after. She didn't mind but he might mind and so after Alex was in bed for the night Lois sat down to talk to them.

"So Clark what do you think of Alex calling you Uncle Clark? I don't mind seeing as it seems your in the relationship for the long haul with Chloe and you guys have been dating long enough. I want to know what you think though." Clark smiled.

"Well I do intend to marry your sister one day and when that does happen I will be her uncle so might as well get it done and over with now. It's easier now that way when I do marry Chloe it won't be awkward." Lois nodded.

That settled it her daughter officially had an uncle. Lois wasn't too worried she knew her sister was in for it in the long run. That night when everyone was in bed, Chloe was the only one awake. Thinking. She didn't know why but that talk Lois had with them earlier reminded her of the day she had told her friends she was moving. She had lied and said it was only for a few months but in her defense she thought it was. Her dad had said he was so sick and behind in work that he didn't have the time to take care of her. She thought it was silly, sense at the time she could take care of herself she just couldn't cook. Which was okay in her head cause she ate at Clark's house all the time she could just make sure Mrs. Kent sent home some food for daddy.

She had gotten into an argument the week before with him when he told her. She had told him that she could take care of herself but he didn't listen. The days leading up to her leaving was spent packing up her bedroom. He had told her to take all her clothes and things she couldn't live without. She of course stalled on the packing not ready to admit it was real, she hid from her friends and she took a break from the world of journalism which she was just getting into. The day before Her uncle and sister showed up she finally did start packing. She just left her clothes til last.

She was told she was going to be starting a new school the day she got to the new house. She was told school was going to be okay because it'd be a new adventure, a new adventure with Lois who was also starting a new school the exact same one. She was told the new house was going to be okay because this would feel like her home too, Her step-father had just bought it last month and they just finished moving things in. He promised that her bedroom would always remain her bedroom. Her new bedroom was just across the hall from Lois-with a guest bedroom each beside connecting to an on-suite which they'd have to share with the guest room.

The house was bought because Sam had finally gotten tired of living on base. Lois was getting older and needed more space so he went and bought a new five bedroom house with a fully furnished basement and attic. The basement was the girl's area of freedom whereas the attic was Sam's. He had wanted a space for work and the girls didn't need to be sharing a room so he said. He was glad he did because he had gotten a phone call from his ex's other half. He begged Sam to take Chloe while he was sick. She was told he was too sick to take care of her properly and so instead of nosy doctors asking too many questions which would lead back to something he didn't want to go to, He begged Sam to take her. After all each man had silently promised their former lover they'd take care of the girls.

She was told everything would be fine-a lie she was told repeatedly that year. They were wrong. Chloe adapted but she always felt some resentment there. Her father was seriously ill and she wasn't allowed to be there. She could never hate her father no-be mad at him forever? Yes. She didn't hold a grudge but she was allowed to feel hurt. By the end of her stay almost a whole year. She had moved to the Bronx in early October and had moved back home the second week of September. It was a bitter sweet move back, she had gotten used to her sister always being around and they grew closer then ever before. She was given a choice though, in the end she chose to go home to her old life-her other life.

_*Flashback*_

_Chloe walked into her house with Lana and Clark for a snack before her sister and uncle were due to arrive; she knew that they would be there today but not until the early evening. They had been out all day nearby Chloe's house as it was closer by default seeing as Clark and Lana were neighbors. It was a goodbye for Chloe, she had told them she was moving in with her uncle for a while. She had told them it would be like two months possibly less but things changed it wasn't going to be permanent. She said it'd be like an extra long vacation. She'd keep in contact, she had said her dad had gotten her her very own cell phone so she could keep in contact with her friends easily. He said he didn't want to make her move so why should she suffer more by losing her friends._

"_Dad I'm back with Clark and Lana we're getting a snack then Lana and Clark are heading home." Chloe yelled out into her house as the three of them stepped in and was surprised when she was attacked by a dark haired girl a year older than her._

"_Chloe! Your home! Thank god I've been sitting here bored out of my mind for an hour!" Chloe chuckled at her sister._

"_Why didn't you find something in my room? I'm sure I have stuff up there that I'm sure would provide entertainment to you." Lois huffed._

"_My dad said no. He wouldn't let me in your room even though Uncle Gabe said yes. I had to sit there and listen to them talk about our new place for over an hour." Chloe patted her slightly taller sister on the head before looking back at her friends._

"_Guys this is my sister Lois, Lois this is Lana Laing and Clark Kent they're my best friends. Yes she's actually my sister and no I'm not going to tell you anything." Chloe didn't share information about her life unless she wanted to, Clark and Lana chose to stay silent on that matter._

"_Clarissa have you finished packing yet?" Chloe's uncle asked as he walked hall putting a hand on his daughter letting her know to settle down._

"_No sir, I was hoping Lois could help me tomorrow. I don't have too much left to pack I promise. Just clothes." The General nodded and walked away; Chloe learned from an early age to tell the truth._

"_That was my Uncle Sam; he's in the army. He's the one I'm going to stay with." Chloe told her friends answering their unasked question._

"_Chloe my dad says we have to be quiet tonight! We haven't seen each other sense the summer! How are we going to keep quiet? There's so much gossip to catch up on!" Chloe shrugged._

"_I'll ask my dad if we can sleep in the basement tonight. That way we can talk and we won't wake anyone up." Chloe suggested knowing her dad would say yes._

_Lois by far was not a quiet child she had boundless energy and no one to help get her energy out. Which was why Lois was put into some defense classes at a young age so Sam could be sure she'd be able to protect herself, and he not worry about her so much it was also a convenient way to get her energy out. Chloe knew by this time tomorrow she'd be on the road to her new place in the Bronx, New York. Was she happy? No, would she lie and put on a happy face? Of course she would, she hid her emotions and her feelings, she didn't know why she did that. She just did it. _

_*end flashback*_

After such heavy thoughts that night Chloe couldn't sleep, she was either awake or just didn't fall into a deep sleep. She still couldn't figure out why she had thought so much of her past the night before but she was willing to ignore it for now. It was probably due to the fact she still didn't know why her sister had suddenly just re-appeared in her life after years of barely any contact. Chloe had only been sixteen when she last saw her sister, and aside from a quick phone call every other week and long detailed e-mails about every two months that was it.

She made her way through the day knowing it was a Monday. Monday's were date night for her and Clark. Each week was different. One day Chloe would pick out where they'd go, the next Clark and then the next after that they'd choose something together. Monday's had become date nights when they first started dating. Only because it was the only day during the week that Chloe didn't breathe journalism and she didn't want normal. Saturdays were friend days and Sundays were family days-sometimes spent as one family. It was also the only day Clark's dad let him out of his chores so he could date Chloe. Saturday nights were usually dates for some other girl.

Saturdays nights were the nights Clark allowed his parents to go off and enjoy themselves for a few hours. It meant that he babysat with Chloe. Once his brother was in bed Chloe and Clark enjoyed their quiet for a few hours until Chloe would eventually fall asleep after getting tired of studying. Clark would then carry her up to his room Where'd he'd leave out some of his clothes for her to change into when she woke up in the middle of the night and fall back asleep only to wake up the next morning remembering where she was. Clark would sleep in the guest room.

Yes it may seem like they were a perfect couple but they were far from it. They had their fights but it was never big; just small stuff that would drive the other one crazy like Clark's obsession with plaid or Chloe's obsession with books. They had known each other sense they were eight and so it wasn't like there were secrets to be hidden. The last big fight they had was actually about Lois. It wasn't really a fight just more or less the fact that Clark had felt hurt he didn't know about her. Chloe had simply said she had probably mentioned her once or twice most likely by name and therefore would never have a reason to know.

There had been photos of the two everywhere in Chloe's childhood home there in Smallville but Clark never asked who it was. They went to bed upset with each other that night and in the morning when Chloe saw her sister she had simply put on a brave face to mask the hurt she had built up inside of her from her boyfriend and sister. Tonight was different though. They hadn't gone out last week, Clark giving her a chance to bond with her sister instead.

She knew Clark had a surprise for her. What she didn't know. It was after all his week to choose the place. He told her he was taking her to a new place in the city and it was semi-formal so she had to dress nice. She had Lois help her. On date nights Clark usually got stuff together and got ready across the road at their friend Lana's old place. In the middle of high school Lana's aunt moved to France with a guy she is now married to but kept the house. Lana stayed behind and moved into the Talon apartment, with duties to look after the house. After high school when Lana started staying away from Smallville for long periods of time Clark took it upon himself to keep up with the upkeep of the house.

So every Monday Clark would finish his farm chores early and head over to clean the place up abit. Which really only required some dusting and cleaning every once in a while sense Clark was there once a week. Tonight was special though. Tonight was going to be the night Clark proposed to Chloe. He had everything planned out. He planned on taking her out for dinner in the city and on the way back they'd stop at the lake and just star gaze for a while. Then he'd ask when she wasn't expecting it.

He had asked Chloe's dad for permission the last time Clark had seen him and of course he said yes, just yesterday he had even asked Lois after seeing how close the two were. She had stared at him for about a good twenty minutes before he had finally said that he would be asking with or without her consent. Therefore Lois had given in because in her words mind you because had guts to stand up to her. Lois knew tonight was going to be special for her little sister, so she was going to help her get ready and figure out a way to hide the sounds coming from her sisters bedroom that night.

Lois was searching through her sister's closest trying to find the perfect outfit for the night, Chloe was just sitting there wondering why she couldn't find her own outfit. Though she perked up when she heard a voice coming from downstairs calling out for her. She redirected the person up to her bedroom and wasn't all that surprised when Lana walked in.

"Hey Lana didn't know you'd be in town." Chloe said as a greeting to her friend her eyes going back to the woman in her closet.

"Had some time off and it was either here or Paris, which right now home is the better idea. By the way who's in your closet?" Lois hearing something about the word closet popped out waving before going back in.

"Ah my sister Lois, she moved in about two weeks ago and it's been pretty crazy around here. So really why are you here?" Chloe asked avoiding the topic of Lois-It wasn't that she wanted to talk but it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Well my aunt called me a few weeks ago and told me she was going to sell the house here and I couldn't let it happen so I bought it from her and I'm moving back in with Sara. It kinda does get awkward and cramped when we're both home at the same time in a one bedroom apartment. I'm going to start moving some of my stuff back in this weekend and Sara's gonna do it next week when she comes back." Lana explained and watched as Lois walked out of the closet with a victory smile on her face and handed the dress over to her sister.

"Found the perfect dress. 'Rissa. Go Shower I'll keep your friend entertained." Chloe raised her eyebrow at her sister for two reasons; One being the use of the childhood nickname she thought died and the fact Lois wanted to keep Lana entertained.

"I'll shower if you promise to be on your best behavior." Chloe warned her sister, knowing she was up to something.

"I promise to behave. I've been on my best behavior sense the moment I stepped foot on this farm two weeks ago." Lois said with a smile shoving her sister into the en-suite washroom.

Once Chloe was gone, Lana headed back to The Talon to start packing and Lois took the time to clean a little knowing the General would be stopping by the next day. She just hoped her sister and Smallville kept it down tonight. Just encase she'd tape a note to their bedroom door.

**End of chapter two**

**End notes:** I know it's a weird ending. flashbacks of the date in the next chapter or future chapters. This chapter kind of took forever mainly because I re-wrote a lot of it from scratch and not just editing, I also took my time and talked to a lot of people regarding two scenes that were in the last version of this chapter which are not in this chapter but will show up later on. When they do I'll let you know and then you will understand why.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning Chloe woke up first with a smile on her face remembering what happened last night. She quickly got dressed in a clean pair of her fiancée's boxers and a clean shirt also belonging to him. She decided to quickly go and get a cup of coffee, she wasn't really concerned about her appearance, her sister knew what happened last night in the bedroom and she was dressed decently so the toddler in the house wouldn't ask questions. She walked downstairs and heard voices. Ones that sounded a lot like her sister's and her uncle's so she decided to see if she could sneak back upstairs and into her work entire but no such luck as soon as she took a step up the floor squeaked.

"Clarissa is that you?" Chloe winced of course her uncle would hear the creak and call her out so she had no choice but to walk into the living room to face her sister and Uncle.

"Uncle Sam what are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she walked into the living room walking straight over to him to give him a hug.

"It's been two weeks sense my oldest daughter and granddaughter have moved here I decided to come check in on them make sure they're settling properly." Chloe nodded waiting for the comment about her outfit.

"Clarissa dear?" Sam said getting her attention once again as she sat down beside her sister who gave her a sideways glance trying to figure out what happened last night besides the obvious.

"Those are your boyfriend's clothes aren't they?" Chloe nodded as she bit her lip.

"Yes sir; I wasn't expecting any company, I as just going to make myself a cup of coffee then go get ready for work." Uncle Sam nodded he could guess what the woman he considered his daughter was up to last night but wouldn't comment, she was twenty one and felt ready to live with her boyfriend then he would say nothing.

"I can certainly see that now last I checked you were not engaged; maybe my daughter forgot to mention something?" He knew full out that if his daughter knew she would tell him before he could blink he heard the squeals.

"How was the date last night?" Lois asked, of course being a full time single mom it didn't give her a chance to date so she had to live through her sister.

"It was amazing, we went to dinner and then after words we drove by the lake sat down on the pier and gazed at the stars for a bit and then he kept saying about how he loved me and how he couldn't live without me then he proposed." Chloe said gushing over the proposal of course and Sam was happy to let the girl talk after all it's not every day a family member got engaged; let alone your sister.

Chloe looked at the time and excused herself to get ready for the day, she quickly ate some breakfast and got her morning coffee before kissing everyone goodbye and bolting to work. While Chloe was fairly easy going about her day Lois however was a ball of nerves just short of a nervous breakdown. Today was the day she was going to get her daughter into daycare before her job interview out in Metropolis.

Roughly two hours later Lois entered the building that held the future for her daughter. Alex was sitting on her hip content not aware that today was different then other days. Lois just knew she'd have to call her dad later to pick her up, she walked there today needing the extra few minutes. She walked through the building and quickly located the main office and walking up to the counter setting Alex down on the floor where some toys were there for other kids Lois guessed. She stood there for a moment before a nice older lady sitting at the desk noticed her and walked over.

"How may I help you today sweetie?" She asked gently sensing the nerves on Lois who breathed in and out deeply for a moment before replying.

"Hi I'm here to register my daughter for pre-school0." The lady smiled softy at Lois.

Your name and her name please." Lois nodded watching her move over to the computer sitting there.

"My name is Lois Lane and her name is Alexandria Lane. Wait do you need my legal name or just the name I go by?" The lady pressed a few buttons before answering and handing a few pieces of paper to Lois.

"Your legal name sweetheart. The one that's on your birth certificate. She can start today just as soon as you fill out the required paperwork." Lois nodded and answered the woman.

"Well if you need my legal name then it's Louise Lane." Lois said taking the papers and a pen before sitting down and filling them out.

Once she was done she handed them back and waited for the lady to tell her something.

"The school's Principal will be here in a moment to talk to you." Lois nodded and paced the floor while waiting for the Principal.

_*flashback*_

_Lois grabbed Chloe's hand as they stood outside their new school wondering if they were ever going to step inside. Lois was okay about the move seeing as she now lived off base and had less restrictions which meant she could have friends over more. She now lived closer to Aunt Lucy and she got a bigger bedroom which she sharing with Chloe until her room was ready. Chloe's room wasn't suppose to be ready for another week seeing as she wasn't supposed to move in or visit so soon._

_The bad part about the move was she had to start a new school. At least they would start somewhere fresh together. Together they walked through the halls to the main office where they checked in and was showed to their class, for some odd reason they shared first period together which was gym. _

_The teacher let them sit out today and gave them their schedules for the rest of the day and that they'd have to follow for the rest of the semester._

_Lois being the older sister she was helped Chloe find her next class before finding her own. She hated being the new girl but figured she could handle it as long as Chloe was okay though she still didn't know what Aunt Lucy wanted to talk to them about. It had to be something special if her dad wasn't going to talk to them._

_*end flashback*_

Lois snapped out of her day dream as her name was called she looked up and saw a tall slender man looking at her expectantly so she bent down and picked up Alex before following the man.

"Hello Ms. Lane I have to say welcome to Scott Preschool my name is James Scott and yes it's a family run school my cousin and I opened this place not too long ago, we wanted to do something that wasn't in the family name. My mom was a teacher but this isn't directly linked to her." Lois nodded wondering why this man was telling her all this.

"If you're wondering why I'm telling you this it's because I feel that the parents should be able to know the person running the preschool where their child(ren) attend." Lois nodded it was fair enough.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where's your cousin?" Lois asked feeling stupid.

"Lily is currently on her way into the office with my sister." Lois nodded, staying quiet for a moment watching him go through the paperwork she was instructed to bring into the office with her.

"Alright so Ms. Lane everything looks in order now if you'd like you can sit around and watch for the morning to get a feel of things or you can just leave Alexandria in her classroom and pick her up outside in the school yard at 3:30pm." Lois nodded and picked up Alex before following him out and down a series of hallways to a classroom.

"We call her Alex for short, no one really calls her Alexandria and if it's okay I'd rather just leave her. The longer I stay the more I won't want to leave." Lois explained as they continued their journey through the school.

He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open and when a nice older lady stepped out into the hallway Mr. Scott had a quick word with her and motioned for Lois to step in the classroom.

"This is your daughter's teacher Amelia she's the sweetest lady you'll ever meet and the best teacher for your daughter. We put the children in classrooms where we think the parents will feel more comfortable with the teacher so I hope everything is good. If there are any problems, feel free to address it to anyone in the office and I or my cousin Lily will be in contact with you. We work on a first name basis here." Lois nodded and looked at the classroom and quickly called the General to come get her before bending down to eye level with her daughter.

"Alex sweetie mommy has to leave you here today. You're gonna make some friends and learn some cool stuff that mommy can't teach you. Mommy's gonna leave and come back for you in a few hours. Listen to what your teacher says alright sweetie?" Lois said letting the tears well up in her eyes; she kissed Alex on the head and walked out of the classroom and out of the preschool without looking back.

She waited until she was safely in the arms of her father before bursting out crying. After a minute she looked up at her father her eyes still full of shedding tears. She wasn't shocked to see him waiting there, she had a feeling he'd be waiting for her.

"Daddy is this what you felt like when I started school?" Sam nodded and kissed his daughter's head while keeping her wrapped up in the hug.

"It hurt less because you were older and I was older. You're just so young and doing everything by yourself it adds up after a while. I had help from your Aunt Lucy, after your mother died I never thought I could do it without her but I raised an amazing girl Louise, and no matter what you think I will always be proud of my girls." Lois nodded and stopped crying though she still felt like a part of her was missing.

"Now toughen up solider and fix your make up. You have a job interview to go to." Lois and her father walked back to the car in silence with his arm draped over her shoulder.

She sat in the passenger seat for a moment to compose herself and then got situated and made herself look presentable on the ride out into the city. She went into the interview like a pro and knew she'd get the job. She nailed the interview; she started Thursday. It was still fairly early in the day and sense her father was busy she found her way to the Daily Planet and hung out with her sister for a few hours before getting picked up by her father and dropped off at the pre-school. She didn't accept the ride back to the farm though knowing she wanted some alone time with her daughter.

The walk home was mostly silent on Lois' end however Alex couldn't stop talking her ear off. Once they got back to the farm Lois got set on making her daughter a snack before sitting down beside her sister in the living room as she talked to her father about various things.

"Hey Chlo I'm tired as hell from everything today do you mind keeping an eye on Alex for an hour or two while I take a nap? I don't think I'll make it til bedtime please I'm begging you." Chloe chuckled, she knew that after a day like today she'd be drained too.

"I would but I promised Lana I'd go help her with some stuff over at her apartment so I'll be out most of the night but Clark's around and so is your dad. I'm sure one of them will watch her for you." Lois nodded and turned to her dad with pleading eyes.

"Please daddy? I really need a break right now." Sam nodded he wouldn't have agreed normally but his daughter had a stressful day she needed to relax.

"Go relax sweetheart and take a nice long bath while you're at it and once your done go join your sister and her friend have a night out to yourself I'll make sure she gets to bed on time." Lois nodded and looked at her sister who nodded.

"I'm going to be late tonight so if you wanna join us come over I'll text you the address." Lois bounded off to the kitchen to tell her daughter the Papa Sam was in charge and then refreshed herself.

Later that night she wound up at the Talon Apartment helping Chloe and Lana pack up Lana's stuff so everything could be moved over to the house within the next few weeks. Lois actually was helping for a change. It was a great way to clear her mind at the end of the day. It gave her a sense of peace knowing that things were falling into place. Now if only she could shake the thoughts of feeling like she abandoned her daughter.

While both girls were out of the house Clark cleared out the spare bedrooms and moved some things around. So now Lois' room was his old bedroom complete with a double bed and the guest room got converted into Alex's room Clark thought it would be perfect.

He of course showed the General who liked it and put Alex to bed in her new room, they of course left everything in the girls' old room not wanting to touch anything. Originally it was the nursery when his brother was born as it was the closet bedroom to his parents and it was converted into a playroom when Ben got a little older and then when his mom and Ben moved he just put some beds into it and made it a small guest room. He thought he could turn into Alex's playroom but would wait to see what Lois and Chloe thought. He supposed it could be used as a guest room again but they rarely had guests over anyways.

When Lois and Chloe got home that night and saw what Clark did for Lois they both burst into tears and Lois hugging Clark for the first time sense she moved to Smallville. Lois fell into bed that night in her new room falling asleep instantly, while deciding to move hers and Alex's things in the morning when she had free time

The next morning and woke up with a sticky note on her forehead from Chloe she smiled and read it.

'Morning Lo,

You didn't want to wake up this morning so I got Alex ready and off to school for you, I'm off to work along with Clark. Dad stopped by this morning and said he was out on base all day. There's food in the microwave, and don't forget to feed the dog.

Love Chloe'

Lois laughed and got ready for the day wondering what she should do, she had the whole day to herself, so she quickly reheated her food and filled up the dog dish even though she still hadn't seen the damn dog. She then went back upstairs and moved everything from her old room into her new room and did the same with Alex. On the way to pick Alex up from pre-school that day she realized she could breathe. It seemed like everything was falling into place. She had an amazing home; she reconnected with her sister, spending more time with her dad and best of all she did right by her daughter.

She knew that she could face anything that came for her and wondered what was next. She could over face anything that was going to happen.

**End of chapter three**

**End notes:** so I'm not very creative with names therefore the school will be run by James and Lily Scott from One Tree Hill-don't have to know the show at all. All you need to know is that I'm borrowing the characters.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Lana based chapter, thought it was time to learn about Lana. If anyone has any suggestions for anything I'm willing to listen. I don't know a lot about things but I do do research before writing just to say I know what I'm talking about. Trigger warnings below. Mentions of rape.

**Chapter four**

There's a reason why Lana moved to Hollywood to get an acting job. To get away from her past, she knew that running wasn't going to get her anywhere so when her aunt called and asked if she wanted the house before she sold it Lana said yes. She called up Sara in Japan and told her the plan; Sara said she'd be home in a few weeks to pack up her half of the apartment and take them over to the house. She decided to stick around for a while and do some major cleaning. Her aunt had moved to France with her now husband just the year before Lana graduated high school, she'd been okay with it.

She had moved into the Talon apartment in Smallville with Sara, soon after Lana got bored, she got offered a role in a movie set to shoot in LA so Lana took it and never looked back. At the age of nineteen Lana took a break and went to Paris to visit her aunt for a few months. Afterwords she came back to Smallville for a few days a total mess. Clark and Chloe never said anything; they just helped Lana out as much as they could and she'd forever grateful. Lana had just gotten her part of the house together she got a phone call from her aunt.

"Listen Lana, your twenty one years old you need to take responsibility for your own actions. I agreed to look after Emily for a few months not two years. Tomorrow I'm getting on a plane with her and coming to Metropolis. I have a connecting flight that goes back to Paris an hour after I land in Metropolis I'll return home without her. She's your daughter and your responsibility. In that one hour I'm with you I'll tell you what you need to know but it's time for you to do this yourself." Lana hung up and cried she knew what that meant.

It meant that Lana had to face the truth and tell her friends what had happened while she was in Paris. She was becoming close with Chloe's sister Lois and called her, she knew Lois didn't have work and Alex was in school. So once Lois got there she spilled.

"Okay I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone. I got a two year old daughter named Emily Roxanne; I don't know who her father is, it was a one night stand between us. I chickened out when I found out and moved to Paris for nine months. My aunt made a deal with me that she would raise Emily until she decided I could handle raising a kid because I was a mess. Tomorrow I get custody of her back; my aunt said that I'm old enough to take responsibility. I don't know what to do I mean of course she knows that I'm her mother and I visit her but I've never had to actually take care of her for longer than a few hours." Lois sat back in shock she had never expected little miss hot shot to be a mother but could understand where she was coming from.

Lois wasn't ready herself and she knew that but she sucked it up and moved on with life becoming a mother.

"Listen what I'm about to tell is is pretty harsh but you need to hear it. You cannot tell anyone not even my sister got it?" Lana nodded and wondered what Lois would tell her.

"Your lucky, you only had a one night stand. At least there's a chance you could tell her kid that you know who her father is. Me? Not so lucky, I was raped. When I found out I was terrified, I was nineteen. A few weeks after I learned I was pregnant. I took the cowards way out and hid it from my sister and now I see the hurt in her eyes when I mention something from over the last three years. I was a single teenage mom raising a little girl, I had barely no help. I gave up everything for that little girl and I suggest you do to." With that Lois stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I'll help you out as much as I can. I assume your aunt isn't bringing anything but clothes for her so we need to go shopping." Lana nodded and grabbed her purse following Lois out; she bought all the necessary stuff for her daughter and got them to deliver to her house.

A few hours after everything got delivered they couldn't get it all together and were stuck they were hoping to put everything together downstairs and move it upstairs but that clearly wasn't going to work.

"Lois how'd you get everything the first time?"Lois snickered.

"I didn't. My dad did and I hate to break it to you he might be our only chance." Lana nodded and listened in as Lois called the General and he came over with Alex who he picked up on the way over.

"Now kids what's the problem?" He asked seeing pieces of well everything lying around.

"Well I just bought a whole bunch of new furniture for my daughter who I'm getting custody of tomorrow and we can't put them together. Lois said you might be able to help." The General nodded and got to work putting them together while each time something got put together Lois and Lana carried it up the stairs to her old bedroom.

When they were finished they walked back to the farm where Chloe and Clark were watching TV well more like Clark was watching TV with Chloe curled up on him half asleep.

"Hey farm boy, Chlo; sit up." Lois said in greeting lifting her sister off the seat and putting back down so she could sit as well and of course just as Lois got comfy there was a knock at the door so Lana answered it coming back with a in Lois' opinion a handsome man maybe a few years older than her with Blonde hair and Brown eyes that Lois just seemed to drink in.

"Hey Clark didn't realize you had company I don't think I've ever seen the house this full sense I've met you." Clark smirked and stood up passing Chloe over to Lois before giving the man a quick hug.

"Well you met Lana who answered the door, Lois is the one holding Chloe and the man behind you is their father Sam Lane. Everyone this is a good friend of mine Oliver Queen met him while I was in school. He worked out in Metropolis while we were in school." Lois grinned.

"Hi Richie Rich nice to meet you I'm Lois Lane. I'd love to stay and chat but there's a three year old running around the house that needs to get to bed." Lois said leaving Chloe on the couch sleeping as she went to go find her daughter to drag her to bed.

The following morning Lois walked downstairs in her Pj's (tank top and short shorts) with Alex on her hip to cook some breakfast she found a half-naked Oliver Queen standing in front of the stove cooking.

Lois set Alex down in her seat before sitting at the counter. After about a good five minutes of staring Lois finally got his attention.

"Morning Richie Rich; How's breakfast?" Lois said finally scaring the poor man to death.

"Good morning Lois. It's coming along great it should be ready in about five minutes." Lois nodded and waited while watching the half-naked man in front of her.

"So Lois what happened to you last night when you disappeared? I was hoping we could talk but you never came back after you went upstairs." Lois laughed, she knew the subtle hint.

"It takes a while to get the monkey to bed and after words I try to get some me time in either the form of curling up with a good book or just head straight to bed myself." Oliver nodded accepting the answer.

"Completely understandable that mommy wants some time to herself after the little one goes to bed and I do believe I never caught her name last night I would have asked Chloe but she was pretty much gone before I walked through that front door last night." Lois nodded.

"I think she's sick but she won't let on to anything so I tend to keep a close eye on her when I can." Oliver noted that Lois was protective of her sister.

Lana waited at the airport for the plane to arrive and it did all too soon. She spent an hour listening to her aunt tell her everything and thankfully had written out a schedule for her to follow and the hour came to an end fast. Soon it was just her and Emily who hadn't said anything the whole entire time Lana had seen her of course she knew Lana was her mom but it just wasn't the same. Lana wasn't going to regret keeping her daughter but she did regret not trying to learn things on her own by herself the first time around. Her first stop was to Kent Farm to get it over with.

She explained everything to Clark and Chloe waiting for the blow up to happen but it never did. Chloe just held onto Lana and told her that everything would be okay but she could see the hurt in their eyes. The same hurt Lois saw in Chloe's eyes when she saw Alex for the first time weeks ago." Chloe then asked if she even knew what to do with Emily.

"Sort of; my aunt gave me a schedule for her that I should try and follow and Lois said she'd be around to help me but told me that it was something I had to do myself and not lean on other people to help me. She said that she had to do everything alone and she was the same age as me when she had Alex so I kinda have to agree with her." Chloe nodded and looked over at her sister and mouthed a 'thank you' to which Lois nodded.

When Lois went to take a walk around town to clear her head of the very exciting day everyone had; she had managed to convince Chloe to watch Alex for an hour as she roamed around the park and sat on a park bench lost in her thoughts.

_*flashback*_

_Lois couldn't remember what happened last night but she could have sworn she was on her way to the party, she remembered waking up in some dump but didn't remember anything after that. When she woke up again she was in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown and had her dad and Aunt Lucy on either side of her so she knew what had happened was bad; at least Chloe or Uncle Gabe weren't here._

"_Louise! Thank god your awake! For a moment there I thought you weren't going to wake up." Her father said and when she looked at him she saw tears in his eyes._

"_Daddy what happened?" Lois asked afraid of the answer and her father was about to respond but the stupid doctor walked through the door._

"_Ah Ms. Lane glad your awake you gave your parents quite a scare there." Wait hold up did this guy just say parents?_

"_Um excuse me? That's my dad, that lady over there? Is his sister; as in my aunt." The doctor nodded clearly embarrassed._

"_Has either one of them filled you in on why you're here?"Lois shook her head at the doctor and responded._

"_Uh The General was about to but you walked through the door." Lois said in attempt to crack a joke, leave it to her to try to crack a joke when she didn't even know what was up._

"_Who do you want to tell you the news?" Lois thought about it for a moment and decided something._

"_Daddy step outside so the doctor can tell me, Aunt Lucy you too." Lucy agreed pulling her brother out of the room while the doctor sighed._

"_Ms. Lane what I'm about to tell you is not for the faint heart, I would like to remind you that I have to tell you everything and no matter how many times you tell me to I will not stop until I have finished is that clear?" Lois nodded suddenly afraid of what the doctor was about to tell her._

"_Ms. Lane you were raped about two or three times while you were unconscious, according to the reports you were out around three days at which point you've been in the Hospital about a day and a half. According to a witness who brought you in he was just going to wake you up and bring you home but when you didn't respond he found some Military issue ID on you he brought you in. After you were brought in it was shown that you were reported missing. We ran all the possible tests and you have been proven a clean bill of health. However you do need to come back in a few weeks to repeat all tests just to make sure we didn't miss anything." The Doctor stopped for a moment letting everything sink in before continuing._

"_We managed to collect enough of his pleasure to gain a DNA file off of him however I do not know the identity. Likely a police officer will come probably later today and tell you pretty much everything I told you and take your statement. You'll likely be released in about two days depending on how well everything is healing; any questions?" Lois nodded._

"_Do I have to stay in this hospital gown? I don't do dresses or anything remotely similar." The doctor smiled at the poor girl._

"_It is recommended that you do however nobody will stop or blame you for wanting to wear regular clothes. Word of advice try something loose for your lower half." Lois nodded and thanked the doctor._

_Her dad and aunt came back in after the doctor left and her aunt handed her some clothes and helped her to the private bathroom and instructed her not to look. Right there Lois knew that the next few years would be hard but as long as she had her dad and Aunt Lucy she'd be fine. Maybe someday she'd tell her baby sister which was very doubtful but until then it was her own little secret._

_*end flashback*_

After her little dream moment at the park Lois walked back to the farm and looked completely drained as she sat next to her sister who had Alex curled up on her lap, She could tell her sister felt the same as she did so she decided something then and there.

"Chlo let's go upstairs and have a sisterly chat, we haven't had one of those in a while." Lois said grinning at her full proof plan to get to rest and hang out with her sister.

Chloe of course didn't hesitate to agree to her sister. Realizing the time Lois made a deal with Alex that if she was good and got changed for bed without help she could stay up and hang out with Auntie Chloe and mommy for a while. Alex quickly agreed and sure enough not even an hour later the three of them were asleep in the master bedroom the day's events catching up with them. Lana having left while Lois was out seemed to be glad that even though Emily wasn't talking she certainly didn't mind spending the afternoon playing with Alex. It looked like Emily would fit right in.

When Clark walked into the house around ten after working in the barn all evening he noticed that it seemed the girls had abandoned the main floor of the house so he locked up the house with the intention of going straight up to bed. Once he reached his bedroom he found the three women of the house sleeping. He debated on moving Lois and Alex but didn't want to disturb them so he quietly grabbed some clean Pj's and changed in the washroom before quietly giving Chloe and Alex a kiss on the forehead good night and went to the guest room that was previously Lois and Alex's room.

**End of chapter four.**

**End Notes:** So this turned into a Lana/Lois split chapter and there is a trigger warning at the beginning of the chapter as you can now see why. Yes Lois will tell Chloe, that'll come up. I felt like portraying Lana as a spoiled princess for a few moments before Lois put reality into her world.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Smallville slight spoiler for season 10 a message from Lois' mom got me thinking. Lois' mom found out that she was pregnant with her while they were stationed in Russia so does that mean Lois is Russian? Like there's a good chance that she was born in Russia.

**Chapter Five**

Lois woke up the next morning to Alex jumping on her waking her up and quickly realized that she was in her sister's bedroom; they must have fallen asleep and Clark let them be. She had to remember to thank him before quickly telling her daughter to be quiet as to not wake Chloe and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Before she could even make it down the last step someone knocked on the door so she went to get it seeing as Clark was probably either still asleep or working on the farm chores.

"Uncle Gabe? Lois asked as soon as she opened the door causing Alex to squeeze Lois tighter and bury her head in Lois' neck something that her uncle did not fail to notice.

"Lois is that you? I haven't seen you in years, how long you around for?" He asked getting over the shock of seeing his niece; his daughter clearly hadn't been telling everything lately.

"Yeah it's me I guess Chlo didn't tell you. Anyways come in, she's still in bed and to answer your question I've been here about a month. Clark and Chloe have been letting me stay here while I get on my feet. Oh by the way meet your niece Alex or as I've trained her to call you Grandpa." Lois finished up like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Thanks Lois and wow that's one surprise to drop on someone this early in the morning." Lois chuckled and dumped her daughter on the couch turning on some cartoons to keep her busy.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly known to be gentle with stuff unless it concerns Alexandria, she's taken up the last three years of my life and not to be rude but I really don't care to tell the story so don't ask." Gabe nodded sensing a reason behind the answer and so he made a note to call Sam soon.

"I'm assuming your father knows?" Lois chuckled again and gave her uncle a look.

"Of course he knows; he'll be around in a bit I'm sure you'd love to catch up." Lois finished up before walking to the kitchen to make some coffee and get started on breakfast.

She heard the tell-tale signs of her sister moving around. Just as she was finishing up with the pancake batter Chloe came downstairs and sat on the table.

"Did you guys sleep in my room last night?" Chloe asked as her way of greeting toward her sister.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine and yes we did. Your future husband must've seen no point in moving us. By the way I'd put the grumpiness away. Your dad's here and in the living room with Alex." Chloe nodded and jumped and ran into the living room to see her father.

"DADDY!" Chloe screamed as she saw her father who just laughed and pulled her down onto his lap to say a proper hello to his daughter.

"Hello darling so what's this about your sister moving in and you being an aunt?" Chloe giggled and smiled at her dad.

"Well she came to town about a month ago looking for me then I was introduced to Alexandria Clarissa Brooklyn Lane. She apparently shares the same birthday as her mother." Chloe answered her father before Lois called for breakfast just on time for Clark to walk in the kitchen door.

Everyone sat up and Gabe noticed that Lois was the one that cooked; she defiantly grew up the last time he saw her. Last time he saw her she was so hyper she could barely sit still but he guessed having a child she was forced to settle down. She actually was amazing at cooking; she picked that trait up from her mother, he knew she would be proud of her girls now.

"Chloe there's another reason why I'm visiting you; I thought it was time for you to meet my girlfriend Penny. We've been dating about six months now." Chloe stared at her dad in surprise but let it go.

"Um okay; well I'm free all day so bring her by the farm later. I'm sure Uncle Sam will be pleased." Chloe said wondering why her father didn't say something earlier.

Later that day Chloe was ready to meet her father's girlfriend; she waited by snuggling up on the couch with Alex and she eventually fell asleep. She didn't even hear the door or Lois shout at her.

"Hey come in, Chloe and Alex decided to take a nap together on the couch so come into the kitchen and I'll make you some coffee or tea." Lois said redirecting them into the kitchen so they didn't wake up Chloe or Alex; Lois wanted them to get a decent nap in.

"Uncle James? Who's your friend?" Lois asked amused at the fact her uncle had a girlfriend, now if only she could convince her father, Gabe only sighed in response.

"Lois this is my girlfriend Penny Long. Penny meet my unofficial niece/daughter Lois." James said wondering why he agreed to talk to Lois alone watching as a slow smirk graced her lips.

He was saved as the cute little girl ran into the room and straight to her mother demanding on being picked up; Which Lois agreed to even though she didn't want it becoming a habit.

"Momma? Who are those people?" Alex asked looking at Gabe and Penny as if she were trying to study them.

"Alex that's your Grandpa Gabe and that's his friend Penny." Alex nodded then smiled at them as a welcoming.

"So Lois I hate to ask but how did this little miss come around and me not knowing?" Lois thought for a moment; yes he deserved the truth but she wasn't going to tell him.

"I was young and irresponsible and I paid the price. If you want the full story ask my dad, Chloe didn't hide anything from you. I never told you guys for a reason and I do regret it." Lois said finishing up her little story.

"Alright then I'll leave it at that. Must have been some present to you Lo." Lois nodded and smiled down at her daughter who grinned back up at her mother.

"Now Missy you know what you have to do? Go clean up your room. Pronto." Lois said while putting her daughter down and pushing her toward the stairs.

"Hm Lois Lane settled down and a strict parent to boot. Never saw that coming." Gabe said teasing Lois just a little bit trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Well Uncle Gabe three years ago I would have told you the same thing. If the General hadn't been there I'm pretty sure this girl wouldn't be well behaved." shook his head.

"I'm sure it was mostly you Louise. I remember that you were so headstrong you could do anything you put your mind to. I have no doubt that you were able to get that girl to listen all without the help of your father." Gabe finished as his daughter walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes heading straight toward the coffee pot before she could even focus on anything else.

"Well good afternoon Chloe. Sense when do you take naps?"" Gabe asked alerting her to his presence.

"When you work at the biggest Newspaper Company in Kansas and you live with your Fiancée, sister and niece on a farm, and when you always have people dropping by at all hours of the day." Chloe said before stopping and staring at Lois startled who seemed to have the same reaction.

He wondered what had happened before replaying her words in his head. He finally caught on after about the third run through and looked at both of his daughters who were now staring at him wondering what was going to happen. Lois of course prayed that Farm Boy and Alex would stay out of the way for the next few minutes as her uncle may just kill him when he found out and she didn't want Alex to be involved period.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Gabe said loudly making sure that both girls heard him and jumped.

"Daddy I can explain." Chloe said as calmly as she could noting how upset her father looked.

"Go ahead I'm waiting." Chloe took a deep breath and looked at her father who looked ready to explode.

"Daddy I was going to tell you later I swear. It only happened a few days ago. I'm actually surprised you didn't see the ring earlier I mean I wasn't hiding it so I figured you would see it and ask about it. I didn't mean to tell you in that way and I'm sorry you had to find out like that."Chloe said staring at her father looking for a sign of forgiveness and sighed when her dad nodded at her.

He wasn't mad in the slightest. Clark had asked him months ago. He was just expecting a phone call filled with screams from his daughter. He didn't want to find out this way. He was just upset with the way he got told, it was like it wasn't important. Though he realized his daughter had made a mistake.

"Penny meet Clarissa Victoria Christina Sullivan my daughter and her sister Louise Rochelle Christina Lane. They both have the same middle name so their mother knew they would always share a bond with each other. Also it was her middle name." Penny nodded it sounded cute.

"That's adorable; there's nothing better than a mother wanting her daughters to share a bond." Chloe and Lois both smiled at Penny.

"Thank you Penny. Now you know our full names so it's only polite that you share." Lois said throwing a towel at her sister trying to get her to cheer up and it was slowly working.

"My full name is Penelope Brooke Adams; now ladies are we even?" Lois nodded after sharing a glance with Chloe; Lois of course wanted to know more but Chloe wouldn't let her.

"So how did you meet my uncle?" Lois asked grinning looking toward Penny.

"Well we were both on a cruise and we were neighbors; after the cruise we both got to know each other abit and we eventually started dating." Penny answered.

"My turn to ask a question. Is her father in the picture?" Penny asked looking directly at Lois who took a sharp breath at that question; she heard Chloe take a sharp breath as well.

"I'd rather not talk about that Penny." Lois said a sharp tone taking over her voice; her eyes turning dark and turned to look at Chloe.

"I'm going to calm down in the loft for a while. Alex is upstairs supposed to be cleaning her room." Lois said walking out the kitchen door before Chloe could have a chance to say okay; after she was gone Chloe turned to glare at the other two in the room.

"If you know what's good for you don't ever mention him again. Alex knows nothing about him and won't either. She's told you want she wanted you to hear. If she wanted to give you the full story she would've told you. You shouldn't ask questions that you know nothing about. " Chloe said getting up and walking toward the door.

A good twenty minutes after Chloe had held her crying sister as she spilled her guts out. Chloe left her alone for a few minutes of peace and went in to see her dad talking to Clark's mom, Ben nowhere in sight.

"Martha! hi. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked with a smile on her face walking over to the woman she considered her mother for all these years.

"Chloe; I was wondering when you'd show your face. I've been talking to Gabe and Penny here for a few minutes. Ben ran upstairs." Chloe laughed and gave her a hug.

"Right now I'll stay and chat up your guests. Go find your sister. I just heard the General's car pull in the drive." Chloe groaned and nodded listening to her father.

"Alright I'll go get her." Chloe said walking out to the barn to return a few minutes later with Lois who was giving her a piggy back ride which caused both the General and Gabe to grin.

"Well here's a sight we haven't seen in years." The General said as Lois put Chloe down in front of them.

"Yeah well we decided to revisit some good memories for a change." Lois said laughing along with Chloe who shook her head.

She got Lois to put her on the ground and made her way over to her dad and hugging him before doing the same with her Uncle Sam.

"We wanted to play around and act like kids again. It's been a while sense we've had that chance. I think the last time we got to is when I was sixteen. The last time I actually visited. You still have that house right?"Chloe responded with and asking her uncle another question.

"Yes we still have that house. The guest room beside your sister's is Alexandria's room and yours has been untouched sense the last time you visited when you were sixteen." Chloe nodded and thanked her uncle before turning to her sister and asked a question.

"А он говорит правду?" Chloe asked in Russian to which Lois nodded to show that a she understood and to show that her father wasn't lying.

A few minutes later when everyone was all caught up Clark walked into the house and headed straight for his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek then going to kiss Chloe noticing she removed the ring.

He silently looked at her and pointed to her finger without drawing attention to them, and she whispered in his ear that she has it in her pocket and will put it on later. He then smiled and turned around and looked around asking.

"What do we owe the honor of our family being here?" Clark asked directed at Martha mostly.

"Well Ben missed you guys and we both had vacation time so we decided a surprise trip would be nice but if I knew you had company we could have waited." Chloe laughed.

"Martha Kent meet; my uncle Sam Lane, my sister Lois. You've met my father and that's his girlfriend Penny. Everyone else meet Clark's mother Martha Kent. Clark's brother Ben is upstairs no doubt having found Alex. My niece." Chloe said the last bit directed at Martha.

**End of chapter five**

Translation below! Be warned it's from an online translator so if it's incorrect blame the internet. Every time I use a different language there will be a translation at the bottom of the chapter.

Russian: А он говорит правду?

English: Is telling the truth?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Well how about we all go out for some lunch?" Martha suggested looking at everyone who agreed. Lois had gone upstairs and gotten the kids and they were on their way.

Lunch was full of conversations and everyone getting to know each other and for a few minutes Clark and Chloe got to sneak away for some alone time and just relax.

"I'm glad our families are getting to know each other. It makes things easier for the wedding so at the last minute we're not running around introducing everyone to everyone and answering awkward questions."Clark said to Chloe who just grinned at him nodding at his every word.

"I'm glad too. For a change it's nice to see the family. I mean I haven't seen my family in who knows how long and I know you were missing your mom and Ben. I hid my ring earlier for a reason. My family knows though I was hoping to tell them all at once. I thought we could tell your mom together later. Ben too of course.

Chloe and Clark then stood up from their spot at the lake and walked back to the restaurant where everyone was packing up to leave.

"There you are we were getting worried." Lois said while giving Chloe a look that clearly said 'What were you guys doing?' to which Chloe paid no attention to instead answering to avoid suspicion.

"We took a walk down to the lake to take a breather for a moment. Not that we don't love you guys it's just been difficult to spend time alone with each other lately. Anyways let's head back to the farm." Chloe finished up and lead the crowd back to the farm where Oliver was waiting on the porch.

"Hey guys. Lois I was hoping I could steal you away for a few minutes?" Oliver asked looking at her, who looked at her dad as he nodded in approval so she said yes.

Oliver walked off the porch and down to the walkway and took Lois' hand leading her away from everyone.

The rest of the day was spent with the family catching up with each other. When bedtime came around Martha went upstairs to get Ben and head to the hotel for the night she smiled at the sight she saw. Ben and Alex had tired themselves out while playing and were now passed on the floor so she called Lois up who just smiled and took a picture stating that it'd be good blackmail later on. She picked Alex up off the floor putting her on the bed before picking Ben up and handing him to Martha who thanked her and walked out of the room. Lois then got Alex ready for bed and tucked her in. Then heading to her own room to get some work done before heading to bed herself.

Sense it was only eight when everyone left Chloe and Clark decided to go out for a few hours to get away sense they haven't had any time to themselves lately with all the drama; they went down to the lake and just sat reflecting of life. Chloe sat lost in thought remembering that awkward conversation she and Lois had with her aunt when she was ten and Lois eleven. Clark just stargazing not thinking about anything.

_*flashback*_

_The two girls sat in Lucy's living room after their first day at their new school wondering what she could possibly want to talk to them about, Chloe was scared enough as it was she did not need to be even more freaked out. _

_"__Alright girls I know this is going to be a really awkward conversation but it beats one of your fathers' telling you this. You girls are getting older and within the next two years your bodies are going to change and things are going to happen, not saying it's a bad thing but it's not exactly a good thing either." Lois quickly realized what kind of talk this was and got freaked out understandably; any eleven year old would._

_The talk went very quickly with both Chloe and Lois traumatized but Lucy had gotten the point across. She was asked by her brother to help him out sense he had no clue what to do when it came to raising a teenage girl let alone two. He was glad Lucy was willing to stick by his side when Ella died and left him with Lois. She did make him and Gabe promise that if anything were to happen to her make sure the girls were to have contact with each other and would visit often. The General and Gabe kept that promise as much as they could though it proved a hard task and when Gabe got sick he figured why not let the General take Chloe; he would look after her best interests and she would have Lois there who would protect her at all costs. _

_*end flashback*_

Clark and Chloe had come home pretty late and knew that both Lois and Alex were sleeping so they quietly made their way upstairs and after checking in on Alex who was sound asleep, they went to bed and fell asleep both content. They had told Martha they were engaged and it went over well which they knew it would. Ben had claimed best man but it probably wouldn't happen. They weren't in a rush to get married, it would happen when it happened.

_Early the next morning Chloe opened the front door with Alex on her hip and wondered who the woman could possibly be._

"_Are you Clarissa?" The woman at the door asked clearly nervous._

"_Yes and you are?" Chloe asked to the woman wondering how she knew her full name or better yet why did she recognize the woman from somewhere._

"_My name is Ella Cooper I'm your mother." Chloe's mouth dropped open in shock wondering how that was possible, she was about to scream but then realized that she still had Alex with her._

"_Ella um come inside I'll be back in a minute." Chloe offered to the woman before going back upstairs and asking Alex to quietly play in her room for a bit before opening the door to Lois' room and saw her still sound asleep on her bed._

_Chloe quietly crept over to her sister's bed and slipped in next to her and shook her lightly so her military training didn't kick in. Lois rolled over and stared at her sister like she was crazy waking her up; it was usually Alex waking her up or in some cases Lois waking Chloe up but never Chloe waking her up. Lois looked at her alarm clock and saw it was only seven am so she stared at her sister waiting to see what she wanted and so after a minute of silence Lois couldn't take it._

"_What did you wake me up for?" Lois asked breaking the silence._

"_There's a woman downstairs who said her name is Ella Cooper; Lo she looks like mom and she called me Clarissa. I'm freaked." Lois sighed; she had always assumed her mother was still alive but couldn't prove it but here was the proof._

_Lois got out of bed and made herself look presentable before following Chloe out of the bedroom and checking up on Alex before going downstairs to face the woman she once called mom. Lois headed straight toward the kitchen to make some coffee. She went back toward the living room and sat beside Chloe who stared at the woman she was defiantly the woman Lois remembered from photos._

"_Louise? Clarissa? I didn't think the General or Gabe would actually stand by what I made them promise." Chloe and Lois looked at each other and then at Ella wondering if she went crazy._

"_Did you go crazy or something? Of course our fathers held up their promise. At least they didn't walk out on their children." Lois said looking directly at her mother wondering why on earth she would come back._

"_I well Sam and Gabe didn't really get along but I guess they put their differences aside for you girls. Now who was that little cutie in your arms earlier Clarissa?" Chloe turned to look at Lois to see how she wanted to handle it who shook her head slightly to show she didn't want Chloe to tell._

"_My friend's daughter I offered to watch her overnight for a break."Chloe said before walking back upstairs to which Lois assumed was to Alex to tell her to call her mommy auntie for a while or to get Clark and Lois' second guess was correct as Clark joined them shortly later heading straight to the kitchen and coming out with four mugs of coffee and handed one to Lois._

_Chloe came down a few minutes later fully dressed along with Alex she quickly handed her off to Clark who took her and left the house without a word to anyone. Lois figured he was taking her to his mother's hotel or Lana's to play with either Ben or Emily. She wasn't worried she trusted Clark and besides Lois wasn't about to let this woman know that was her granddaughter, she didn't deserve to know._

A week after everyone had been by to visit and gone again, they got back to their normal routine. Chloe woke with a start early and realized that was all just a dream. Her mother was dead, her father and Uncle got along and there was nothing to be scared about. She looked at the clock and realized it was only four am and she was home in her bed with Clark next to her who was looking at her making sure she was okay, he had felt her jump up and heard her gasp for breath but he didn't want to say anything. Sure enough Chloe slid back down and buried her face in his chest soaking it with tears which meant she was pretty freaked out. He knew nothing could be done except be there for her and hold her. He guessed that having everyone there brought up some bad memories for her.

Chloe woke up that morning at her usual time and felt dizzy and nauseous. She had pushed it off thinking she was still freaked out from the dream she had and her nerves were getting the best of her. She pushed it off and got ready for work skipping breakfast claiming she wasn't hungry. Lois let it go knowing she was meeting her sister for lunch and she'd force something down her throat. Lunch had become an every day thing for the sisters. Their buildings were only ten minutes apart and they found this nice little cafe to eat at. Getting off a few minutes earlier after her boss had told her he'd be out most of the afternoon she went to go meet Chloe.

As she rounded the last few steps of the staircase that led down to Chloe's work space, she watched her sister stand up and reach for her purse. Chloe had missed and fell banging her head off the desk. Lois ran to her reaching her as someone else called an ambulance. Chloe had shown so signs of waking up anytime soon so the paramedics transported her to the hospital where Lois stood in the waiting room pacing back and forth calling who ever she could.

After showing no signs of waking up; the paramedics were called and Chloe was transported to the hospital where Lois called nearly everyone she could think of. She was waiting for someone to show up or the doctors to tell her what was wrong with her sister when her boss spotted her.

"Lane? What are you doing here?" He asked concerned; it wasn't every day that he saw one of his employees pacing around the emergency room waiting room.

"My sister got admitted not too long ago."Lois said her voice sounding weaker than normal.

"I went to go meet her for lunch and she fainted. She hasn't woken up sense." Lois said again wondering when someone would tell her what happened.

"That is serious. Your not to show back up to work today or tomorrow for that matter, you'll still be paid. I know your a single mother. I'll wait with you til someone shows up that way you're not alone." Lois nodded in thanks and they waited in silence til someone showed up.

Oliver was the first one to show up, followed by Lana and the two kids (Lois had asked her to pick up Alex), and finally Clark. Lois had rushed into Oliver's chest and started crying which of course he wasn't surprised after all her sister was in the hospital. Oliver knew that as soon as he met Lois that if he wanted her then he would have to get along with the family. Family was the most important thing in Lois' life; her sister and daughter being top priority. After Lois finished crying into Oliver's chest she picked up Alex for comfort and walked back over to her boss to talk to him.

After what seemed like forever the doctor who was running tests on Chloe came out and talked to Lois quietly for a moment before Lois went and talked to Clark alone, they then left everyone Lois having put Alex down and walked down the hall to what everyone assumed was Chloe's room. She was already awake, looking pale and upset. Chloe assured them she was okay and repeated what the doctor said.

"Guys I'm fine the doctor said I fainted from not eating properly and high amounts of stress which caused my blood pressure to sky rocket so I just have to watch myself for a while and take care of myself which means I have a week off work doctor's orders." As she finished speaking the doctor walked back in with the rest of her test results and asked Clark and Lois to step out so he could talk to Chlo alone.

After a few minutes they were allowed back into Chloe's room to see her crying which caused Lois to become upset at the doctor for upsetting her baby sister. After letting Chloe finish crying out everything out she looked at Lois and spoke directly to her. It was easier and Clark would just not even let her speak if she spoke to him.

"Hey Lo in about seven months you're gonna become an aunt."Chloe said while ignoring Clark and waiting for the reactions, Clark looked directly at her and spoke.

"Wait Chlo are you telling me…?" Clark trailed off causing Chloe to nod her head and Clark to faint.

It made Lois laugh and called him weak. She then called a doctor to revive him and then stepped out of the room leaving the couple to talk things out themselves knowing she'd get a chance to talk to her sister about everything eventually. She greeted everyone out in the waiting room and told them that Chloe had been under the weather for quite some time and everything had finally caught up to her. She thanked her boss for staying and actually caring enough to wait with her to make sure everything was okay. He just nodded at her and left knowing everything was okay.

Everything went smoothly after. Lana was the first one to leave the hospital after seeing Chloe and learning that everything was okay, she took Alex with her offering to babysit for the night sense Chloe needed rest and Lois needed to talk to her sister, Lois agreed of course. Oliver left next after Lois kicked him out saying that she'd call him tomorrow. They were in a weird stage of relationship. He had asked her out last week and she accepted. They talked a lot over the phone and she really liked him. For now they were just comfort buddies until she could figure out if she could date him or not.

Chloe had gotten released a few hours later and sent home to rest where Lois took the opportunity to talk to her sister about everything that had been going on; the sickness, the tiredness and everything else. She should have seen the signs but over looked them in favor of looking after her own kid.

**End of chapter six**

_Encase anyone missed it Ella Cooper was a dream Chloe had._


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Note trigger warnings for mention of rape and thoughts of Abortion please be warned, also mentions of death. Heavy chapter below, read at own risk.

**Chapter Seven**

A few weeks' later things had settled down and Lois thought that maybe things in her life were going perfect, she had actually gotten the nerve to talk to Oliver and they were now dating and things were great between them. Oliver had fallen in love with Alex, which pleased Lois to extreme. They had quickly settled into a routine where they would go on two dates a week if possible. Once with Alex so both Oliver and Alex had a chance to bond with each other and once where usually Chloe or Lana would babysit so the adults could have some alone time.

Clark and Chloe had started remodeling the house right away and so they moved into the guest room temporarily, while they extended the house outwards toward the back where the master bedroom was located. They going to add the master onto the back with an en suite washroom, then turn the old master into the new nursery, and downstairs they added a bedroom off the kitchen with a playroom off to the other side of the kitchen. The bedroom downstairs was for Lois so she could have a little privacy and keep her away from guests not that they needed to but Chloe felt like Lois needed some privacy. Alex would be taken care of so she figured Lois wouldn't be all that concerned. There was plans on putting baby monitors in both adults bedrooms just encase.

With everything being done they had decided that they weren't telling anyone about the pregnancy including family for til the renovations were being done mainly because it was less stressful, no parents could come visit and Chloe just wanted a few months without every single person looking at her. They had also had a discussion with Lois about this stating that she was not allowed to move out til she was financially secure and emotionally ready. It wasn't up for discussion.

One day while Chloe and Lois were waiting for the construction crew to get there they had a rare time for girl talk Chloe had asked how Lois found out she was pregnant with Alex and how she reacted. Lois stared at her for a moment and finally gave in knowing this talk was overdue.

"I'll tell you but I will tell you straight up that she wasn't welcome or wanted at the time. The story is horrible to tell even worse to remember it. Just remember I warned you and you have to sit through it." Lois said to which had Chloe frightened a little bit, sure she figured Alex wasn't exactly welcome at the time but never put to much thought into it.

Lois started off with a simple sentence before continuing.

"Alex's conception; there's a reason why her father isn't mentioned." Lois started with her eyes closed and her mug gripped into her hands.

"He's not mentioned because I don't know who he is. I was raped; they never found the guy. I was barely twenty at the time I was on my way home from a party and before I even got a chance to react I blacked out, all I really remember is walking home from the party and then waking up in the hospital with the General and aunt Lucy at my side. He offered to call you and Uncle Gabe but I didn't want you guys to know. Apparently I was left unconscious outside a restaurant and a Federal Agent found my Military I.D and brought me to a hospital." Lois stopped for a breather as her memories came back and the tears flooded her face.

"A few weeks after I had a check-up just to make sure I was healing, that's when it was confirmed at first they just did blood work to make sure I had like no STDS or anything. They gave me options but I refused I was numb. I didn't speak for a week and the General only found out because he saw an ultrasound photo and called Aunt Lucy. She crawled into bed with me and conned me into speaking only it was just raw tears and my scratchy voice I spilled everything to her and she told dad." Lois stopped for a moment to just catch her breath so to speak, she felt like she couldn't breathe properly remembering it.

"About a week after I found out dad and Aunt Lucy sat me down and told me that whatever I decided to do they would support me and he even asked if I considered calling you guys I again refused." Lois stopped for a moment before finally looking in her sisters eyes to finish the story.

"I made the appointment and everything to get rid of her but the day of the appointment I realized that if I went through with that I would be scared to have kids later on in life so I just skipped it I laid on the couch in the living room all that day sleeping and when dad came home he woke me up and asked me how things went and so I told him that I didn't go through with it. My dad of course was pleased of course he told me that Lane's don't back down from Challenge." Chloe chuckled.

"That sounds like your dad." Chloe said which caused Lois to laugh.

It was the only thing Chloe could think of after a few moments of silence to break the tension of the silence.

"Listen Lo I know your birthday is tomorrow and I'm sorry for asking now, knowing that Alex also shares the same birthday but had I known what kind of story you'd be telling I'd probably have waited a few more weeks to ask." Lois smiled.

"No you had every right to ask and I should've told you the moment I found out. I felt like if I told you I'd somehow disappoint you or feel like I somehow put you in danger. I realize now that was stupid but I was a kid. I was barely nineteen at the time. I pushed it off thinking that maybe I'd tell you in a few months when I've come to terms with it but that turned into years and I'm sorry." Lois finished now just letting the tears run down her face.

Chloe had wrapped her sister in a hug and the two of them just stayed like that for a while content on staying where they were.

"What happened after? While you were pregnant? I mean you were still in high school." Lois smiled.

"Easy, I stayed in school til I was about seven or eight months and then continued online. Basically I would get a bulk of work sent to me and if I had any problems I was welcome to come to class or phone the school and have the teachers wait for me after school. They were very supportive. They didn't know the details but my teachers knew what happened. I graduated on time and did part time school for college and graduated too." Lois said proud of herself for finishing school with a kid.

When heading to bed that night she felt like a load was lifted off her chest. She was just assuming it was because she had finally told her sister the whole truth. When she went to bed it was just after midnight on the twenty second which meant it was her birthday. She wondered how she could have forgotten but everything had been crazy lately so she just let it go smiling as it was officially three years ago today that she became a mother. She figured she would do something with Alex tomorrow and figured her father would probably drop by as well.

Instead of Alex waking her up in the morning it was her crazy sister smiling at her and before she could even get a word out Chloe began to sing happy birthday to her then to her surprise repeated it in Russian.

"Happy Birthday big sis and well I know you've always dreamed about learning more about your birth place instead of just speaking the language so I memorized happy birthday in Russian for you. My present to you is well me and a promise that one day before we get old we'll go to Russia just you and me." Lois laughed and pulled her sister in for a snuggle.

"Thank you Chlo I really didn't want anything anyways I just really wanted some alone time with Family and sense your basically confined to the house for the next week today is a perfect day." Chloe nodded and just laid there with her sister, not thinking for once just relaxing.

Things had settled down quickly the renovations had been done without a hitch and Lois had actually taken the newly done bedroom just off the kitchen because she knew that if anything happened to Alex Chloe and Clark were right down the hall to hear something. They were also working on fixing up the room beside theirs into a nursery for the baby and moved Alex down the hall again to the second biggest bedroom on the floor and they also put some baby monitors in there, one was in Clark and Chloe's room and another was in Lois' room. Chloe was now about five months pregnant and so far things were good. It was a late afternoon when Chloe and Clark were discussing names; they had a list posted on the fridge for them to keep adding to and every once in a while Lois would add something to the list just to see if they would take her seriously or not.

"I was thinking if we have a girl I want to keep the same theme my mom and Lois had. For a girl I think the names Ashley Louise Ella Kent. You can pick the boy's name." Chloe said smiling at Clark knowing he would say yes.

"Of course Chlo' I know how much your family means to you and well if it's a boy I would kinda like to give him my father's name Jonathan Jerome Kent." Chloe nodded and kissed Clark on the cheek before heading toward her sister's bedroom to talk to her.

"Lo!" Chloe said entering her sister's bedroom seeing her sitting there working on something.

"Guess what!" Chloe said catching her sister's attention.

"What?" Lois answered now paying attention to her sister.

"We now have names for the baby." Lois turned her full attention to Chloe now, wanting to know the names and to see if they took any of her suggestions seriously.

"And they are?" Lois asked prompting her sister to speak.

"For a girl we have Ashleigh Louise Ella Sullivan-Kent and for a boy Jonathan Jerome Kent. Leigh and Nathan for short." Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"Lucky you. I didn't have Alex's name picked out til she was born. I couldn't pick a name and finally I just really liked the sound of Alexandria. Clarissa was always destined to be her middle name and I guess somewhere along the line I decided to honor mom which I see you took my trick and I don't mind. I guess what Gabe said when he was here last really got to you huh?" Lois admitted knowing that things were happening.

"The line about mom saying she gave us both the same middle name cause she thought it might help us stay close when we were older?" Lois nodded putting her laptop on her nightstand and laying down, Chloe following moments later.

"Well she was right we did stay close. I mean there was those three years where you just drifted away but you came back. Everyone needs a break every now and then and that was your break." Chloe said linking hands with her sister, knowing that everything was calm now but in a few months it wouldn't be.

Chloe was half right. It was barely two months later before things got crazy again. Chloe had unfortunately gotten the phone call she wished that would never happen. She was now officially an orphan. She'd gotten the phone call from Penny, during the time Gabe usually called Chloe. They were supposed to meet up within the next few weeks before the baby was born but it never happened. He was rushed to the hospital where he was officially declared dead. Two out of three of his main arteries were clogged and they didn't have a chance to unclog them.

When Chloe learned the news she locked herself up in her bedroom for two whole days before the General came and forced her out. Chloe was pretty much too numb to even think about everything leaving Penny and Lois to plan everything for the funeral.

The day of the funeral came way to fast for anybody's liking. It had seemed like everyone she loved was there besides him of course. Chloe stood watching his coffin being lowered into the ground with Clark and Lois on either side of her both had tears in their eyes. He was buried in Metropolis on the right side of his first love Ella where the left side of her was reserved for Sam. When Ella died her mother decided that either side of her would be reserved for the two men in her life. She had been married to Sam for several years before they had Lois and well things weren't going to good when Lois was born so after six months Ella moved out with Lois as per agreement with Sam and soon found James.

They quickly fell in love and moved in together having Chloe and by the time Chloe was two Ella was dead. No one had a chance to do anything it was decided that each girl would go to their father's though in Ella's will it was stated that if she died before either of the girls turned eighteen they must agree to let the girls see each other. She wouldn't force the two men to raise the girls together and instead asked them to play nicely for the girls and at least let them see each other at least three times a year; Birthdays, Christmas and summer. Well the birthday promise didn't exactly work once the girls started school but around Christmas time and summer time they were always together.

_*flashback* _

_Two year old Chloe was being held by her father dressed in all black while her sister three year old Lois was being held by her father. She wondered why everyone was upset and why they were all wearing black and why Lois was in some other guy's arms and not daddy's like she was. She was very confused even her sister looked upset. She looked around again and noticed everyone leaving including the man holding her sister so she turned to look up at her dad who just looked down at her with sad eyes._

"_Daddy? Where Lo going?" Chloe asked, letting her dad struggle to come up with an answer._

"_Uh sweetie, she has to go to her new home." Chloe nodded and looked over again and saw her sister struggling to get free._

"_Lo coming home?" Chloe asked again and watched as her father shook his head which she learned as being no. _

_Chloe then began kicking and screaming just like her sister wanting to be free and to get her sister. Chloe managed to get a weak spot and make her dad's grip weaken so she got out of her father's arms and made a break for it while Lois was still struggling against the Colonel's grip trying to get free. Chloe ran screaming her sister's name over and over again til finally she caught up with them and kicked Sam in the leg causing him to look down and sigh. He set Lois on the ground but grabbed hold of both girls to make sure they couldn't leave._

"_Look girls I know you are too young to understand this but your mommy is in Heaven with Angels and she won't be back. Chloe your sister has to come stay with me and you have to stay with your daddy. I promise you girls will still see each other it just won't be every day like you're used to." By the end of the speech James had come and picked up Chloe again who wasn't fighting like her sister and just stayed there not moving but crying just like her sister. _

_Both girls watched over the shoulders of their father's as the distance between them became further and further away til they couldn't see each other anymore._

_*End flashback*_

"Chloe!" Chloe turned around and was surprised to see her boss there; it wasn't every day that she saw him outside of work.

"Mr. White, thank you for coming. What are you doing here? Not to be rude." Chloe asked wanting answers.

"Well I came to pay my respects to your father, I never met the man but he raised a wonderful daughter and he should be proud." Chloe smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you. It means so much to me and my family." Perry nodded glad he could help one of his employees right.

"How are you feeling? Everything okay with you and the baby?" Perry asked concerned knowing that all the stress of her father dying couldn't be good.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine. I'm taking care of myself and I got people waiting on me at my call." Chloe said as Lois came sliding up to her nodding to Perry hoping he wasn't causing trouble for her sister.

Lois was overprotective of her sister, even worse then usual now with Chloe being pregnant and at her father's funeral.

Chloe fell into a restless sleep wondering when things would go alright, she knew that downstairs her sister and boyfriend were doing the same thing. Normally Lois wouldn't let Oliver sleep over because of Alex but now that she had a bit more privacy and considering the day she had she needed the comfort. She had fallen for Oliver Queen hard and fast. She knew that one day this would be the man she settled down with and one day have more kids with. Until then she was happy to stay on the farm and raise Alex with help from Chloe and Clark while she helped them with their own kid.

Early the next day out of habit Lois was the first one up and started on breakfast sense she knew Alex would be up within the next twenty minutes followed by everyone else within the hour. Today would be another hard day as they had to go and clean up her uncle's place and get it ready to be sold. It would take time and Lois was sure that once everything was done and out of the way her sister could heal; and she just hoped for the sake of the baby it would happen before Chloe's due date.

Lois finished up breakfast and was surprised that Alex still wasn't down so she woke Oliver up and told him breakfast was ready then went to the stairs and yelled out that breakfast was ready and not even ten minutes later everyone was eating. Lois wasn't the best cook but over the years she had improved taking cooking lessons from her aunt Lucy and knew how to make basic meals.

Sorting through her Uncle's things were harder than Lois thought. She found a lot of old photos in the basement and took them back to the farm for her and Chloe to look at one day when she was ready. She didn't know when that day would be but she knew that eventually her sister would want to look at the photos and when she was ready they would be there.

Lois was so exhausted that night she fell asleep with Alex wondering if things would finally settle down until at least til after Chloe had the baby. When she woke up at three am to use the washroom she realized where she was and quickly tucked her daughter back in before using the washroom and slipping into her own bed downstairs.

**End chapter**

**End notes:** alright so this was an insanely heavy chapter content wise. I have this ending at about five and a half pages which is about a page longer then my standard chapters but it's not something I felt could be split into two chapters. As for how Gabe died, that actually happened to my friend's step-dad a few years ago. He was out shoveling snow and then just dropped, he was dead on the spot basically. Three of his main arteries were clogged and was declared dead on scene. That was about three years ago and while I never met him I went to his funeral for support. Also the year after just before one year her dog died. (all in all my friend had a shit year. That year was pretty shit for her.)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Ten**

It had been two weeks sense Lois had discovered the changes around the house and had been avoiding the topic like crazy even though no one noticed. Well Chloe did but of course she would considering it was her sister acting strange. She needed to talk to someone and fast. She knew she didn't want to talk to anyone close to her. She didn't know who to talk to and it was driving her insane. Finally she gave up and decided to take Alex to the park just so Lois could get out of the house.

Pete was still around and Lois had finally given in and accepted the fact that he was a good person after all. He was spending quite abit of time with Lana, getting close to her and Emily

At the park Lois sat down next to two people who were having a serious conversation from the sounds of it, she just tuned it out and focused on Alex playing.

"Lo! There you are I was about to send out a search party for you." Chloe said coming up to her empty handed.

"Where'd you think I'd go?" Lois asked a smirk clearly playing on her face.

"Who knows with you; you've always been crazy. Most days I wonder how I'm related to you." Lois shrugged.

"I wanted some fresh air so I decided to take Alex to the park. Speaking of which where is my niece?" Lois asked not seeing Ashleigh with Chloe which was a rare sight.

"She's spending the day with daddy; Clark complained that I was hogging her too much. So I decided while I went to go find you he could have her." Lois rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her sister's fiancee.

"Jeez it sounds like you two are like one step away from joint custody." Lois said causing a smile to break out on her sister's face.

"Shut up Lo." Lois laughed glad to amuse her sister.

"We should have a girl's night tonight. We haven't had one of those since before I had Ashleigh." Lois agreed then called Alex over.

"How about we go crash Lana and Sara's place? Alex can spend time with Emily and we get some girl time with the adults then you're only across the field from Ashleigh. I'm sure Smallville can handle a night alone with her." Chlo agreed and quickly set it up with Lana and Sara who of course agreed and they made their way over to the Laing residence.

The night off without a doubt perfect in Lois' words and the morning came all too soon. After breakfast Lois said she had something to do in the city and would be back later; leaving Alex with Chloe who promised to look after her. The doctor's appointment that Lois had was a confirmation of what she already knew. After the appointment Lois still had about three hours before she had to get back to Smallville so she quickly found Oliver in his clock tower apartment who was taking the rare day off work and being a boyfriend. She walked up to where he was mediating and stood in front of him waiting for him to notice her presence.

"Hey Lois what's wrong?" Oliver asked as soon as he saw her; she looked like a mess.

"I need to talk to you." Lois said wondering what Oliver would think.

"What's wrong?" He said moving to stand up and guide her over to the table to sit down and talk knowing that it was a talk that was coming.

Lois looked deep into Oliver's eyes and saw nothing but love and concern for her so she took a deep breath in and opened her mouth to speak.

"Look I'm not going to dance around the subject. I'm pregnant." Oliver's eyes bugged out, he knew she could be blunt but that was really blunt.

"Wow this is unexpected. You know when I said I wanted more kids with you I didn't mean right away." Lois smiled weakly.

"So what does that mean for us?" she asked wondering if she would have to break hearts tonight.

"Nothing changes I still want to be with you and we will raise this child together. I'll move to Smallville to be closer to you and when you're ready you and Alex and the baby can move in with me." Lois smiled relived that nothing was going to change.

"If it's any difference to you; you can take your time to move. I'm not quite ready to move yet. I think I'll hold on to my place at the farm for a few months and then by the end of this I want to be living with you. I think I'd like to wait til we at least hit the one year mark before I move in with you." Oliver nodded and stood up walking around the table to kiss her on the lips.

"Wanna stay the night?" Oliver asked knowing the answer was probably no.

"I can't; I told Chloe I'd be home in a few hours, come with me though. Spend the night with me and tomorrow I'll tell Chloe. For now I just want to be with you and of course Alex." Lois said while getting up to sit on Oliver's lap to cuddle with him wanting some comfort.

After about twenty minutes of some Lois comfort time they decided it was time to leave and get back to Smallville. Sometimes Lois wished she could be a normal barely legal adult like everyone else and then realized that it would mean not having Alex around and then she figured out she wouldn't give Alex up for the world. Arriving back at the farm Lois noticed a car she didn't recognize but didn't bother to question it as random people were over all the time. Walking into the house Lois was surprised to see her dad and Aunt Lucy sitting there waiting for her or at least she assumed they were waiting for her.

"Aunt Lucy!" Lois said while grinning, a nice good distraction for the night and Aunt Lucy was perfect!

"Well hello Lois. I missed you so your father offered me a chance to come see you and I couldn't pass it down." Lois smiled happily and walked over to hug her aunt then her father.

"Wow Aunt Lucy that's amazing. Lucy before I forget this is my boyfriend Oliver Queen. Oliver meet my aunt Lucy. We've been dating for several months now and it's pretty serious, he adores Alex. Speaking of which how did you guys get in here?" Sam smiled at his daughter.

"Clark let us in. He's in the barn catching up on some chores and he said Chloe was upstairs with the girls taking a nap." Lois nodded and sat down next to her aunt.

Not even ten minutes later Chloe came down the stairs yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one arm and Ashleigh in the other who was a quiet baby who just laid there and occasionally made a noise. She was clearly not fully awake as she handed the baby off to Lois who had her arms open waiting for the baby. Chloe walked back into the kitchen and came back out five minutes later with a mug of tea and sat down beside Oliver curling into him who just chuckled and looked at her amused.

"You do know I belong to your sister right?" Chloe glared at him and hit him while using the excuse she didn't care; neither did Lois and she was half awake.

After a few minutes Chloe fully woke up and realized who was there.

"Uncle Sam, Aunt Lucy? What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked realizing that someone she hasn't seen in years again was sitting in front of her.

"Well I missed Lois and Alex and Sam told me he was coming down to check up on everyone and I couldn't pass up the offer. Chloe you look so grown up, it's hard to believe that you now have a daughter of your own." Chloe smiled and nodded; her only wish was that her daughter could know her real grandfather but Uncle Sam would do.

"It's really nice seeing you again. Where are you guys staying? There's plenty of room here for everyone." Sam nodded stating that they would be staying at the farm to which Chloe said Clark would get their rooms ready later.

"Lucy do you want a tour of the house?" Chloe asked standing along with Lois.

"I'd love one Chloe." Chloe nodded and lead her upstairs and started with the first bedroom which was Alex's.

"This is Alex's bedroom she's asleep right now so I'll show it to you a little later." Chloe showed Lucy the rest of the house and then lead her into the kitchen back to Lois' room.

"This is Lois' room; we renovated the house a few months back and gave this room to Lois so she could have her own space sense Clark and I are upstairs close to Alex. Kinda thought she would like it I mean she went from the Bronx to here, besides the unlimited amount of freedom she has here there really isn't any difference." Chloe said to which Lucy actually agreed with.

They made their way back to the living room and saw Sam with the baby which made them smile. It had been a few years sense Lucy has seen him hold a baby and for Chloe it was probably the first time. He was amazing with kids he just sometimes forgot how to treat kids as kids and not as his soldiers.

Lois looked over at Oliver and could tell he was uncomfortable with all the family talk so she pulled him out onto the front porch and kissed him.

"What's wrong Ollie?" She asked wanting to know how much it was affecting him, she could tell by his sigh that it was a heavy answer.

"It's just I see you and Chloe acting like sisters like you are and then your dad's here along with your aunt and you and Chloe have the kids. I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if my parents were still around or I had a sibling. Right now though with you, Alex and the baby I want to be the man my father was and was going to be had he been given the chance." Oliver said sitting down on the swing pulling Lois down with him carefully.

"Hey Ollie; it's okay you'll get through this. You don't have to get used to it right now but eventually you will be comfortable with calling my family; family. One day you'll be used to people having families. It doesn't happen overnight and until it does everyone will support you. Eventually though I do want you to be able to open up about your childhood until then let's just pretend we're all old friends." With that Lois kissed him on the cheek and walked inside leaving Oliver with his thoughts.

Bright and Early the next morning Lois was awake and ready to start cooking breakfast for everyone, when she left her bedroom she was surprised to see her aunt cooking breakfast instead so Lois simply sat at the counter and watched, she wanted to go back and lay with Oliver who she had convinced to stay the night.

"Good morning Lois I trust you slept well?" Lois rolled her eyes knowing this woman was too much like her father and nodded as Lucy turned around to look at her niece.

"How long will it be til everyone's awake?" Lucy asked with her back now facing Lois.

"Um roughly about an hour give or take. People in this house don't tend to sleep in however we do like our naps." Lois answered while grinning and turned around to greet her father who walked into the kitchen.

"Lucy why are you cooking breakfast when this isn't even your place or mine?" Sam asked knowing no one would mind but it was kind of strange.

"I assumed everyone usually runs off to work or where ever they go in the mornings and don't have time for breakfast so I thought I'd make them some." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Aunt Lucy it's Sunday no one in this house has work expect for maybe Daddy or Oliver but still and the only work Clark has is his farm chores." Lucy glared at Lois for a few seconds before letting it go knowing Lois didn't mean any harm or the bitchy way it came out.

Unlike everyone else Lucy could see straight through Lois and knew she was hiding something and was scared about it. Lucy of course knew what it was and allowed Lois to be scared which is why she got away with that attitude. Lucy of course remembered that faithful day where she saw Lois' terrified eyes staring at her in the hospital wondering why she was there.

Not too soon after Chloe came into the kitchen smelling the good cooking sitting beside her sister not saying a word just sitting there. She stared at her sister then her aunt and slowly looked over to her uncle before deciding she wasn't going to get involved.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Ten**

It had been two weeks sense Lois had discovered the changes around the house and had been avoiding the topic like crazy even though no one noticed. Well Chloe did but of course she would considering it was her sister acting strange. She needed to talk to someone and fast. She knew she didn't want to talk to anyone close to her. She didn't know who to talk to and it was driving her insane. Finally she gave up and decided to take Alex to the park just so Lois could get out of the house.

Pete was still around and Lois had finally given in and accepted the fact that he was a good person after all. He was spending quite abit of time with Lana, getting close to her and Emily

At the park Lois sat down next to two people who were having a serious conversation from the sounds of it, she just tuned it out and focused on Alex playing.

"Lo! There you are I was about to send out a search party for you." Chloe said coming up to her empty handed.

"Where'd you think I'd go?" Lois asked a smirk clearly playing on her face.

"Who knows with you; you've always been crazy. Most days I wonder how I'm related to you." Lois shrugged.

"I wanted some fresh air so I decided to take Alex to the park. Speaking of which where is my niece?" Lois asked not seeing Ashleigh with Chloe which was a rare sight.

"She's spending the day with daddy; Clark complained that I was hogging her too much. So I decided while I went to go find you he could have her." Lois rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her sister's fiancee.

"Jeez it sounds like you two are like one step away from joint custody." Lois said causing a smile to break out on her sister's face.

"Shut up Lo." Lois laughed glad to amuse her sister.

"We should have a girl's night tonight. We haven't had one of those since before I had Ashleigh." Lois agreed then called Alex over.

"How about we go crash Lana and Sara's place? Alex can spend time with Emily and we get some girl time with the adults then you're only across the field from Ashleigh. I'm sure Smallville can handle a night alone with her." Chlo agreed and quickly set it up with Lana and Sara who of course agreed and they made their way over to the Laing residence.

The night off without a doubt perfect in Lois' words and the morning came all too soon. After breakfast Lois said she had something to do in the city and would be back later; leaving Alex with Chloe who promised to look after her. The doctor's appointment that Lois had was a confirmation of what she already knew. After the appointment Lois still had about three hours before she had to get back to Smallville so she quickly found Oliver in his clock tower apartment who was taking the rare day off work and being a boyfriend. She walked up to where he was mediating and stood in front of him waiting for him to notice her presence.

"Hey Lois what's wrong?" Oliver asked as soon as he saw her; she looked like a mess.

"I need to talk to you." Lois said wondering what Oliver would think.

"What's wrong?" He said moving to stand up and guide her over to the table to sit down and talk knowing that it was a talk that was coming.

Lois looked deep into Oliver's eyes and saw nothing but love and concern for her so she took a deep breath in and opened her mouth to speak.

"Look I'm not going to dance around the subject. I'm pregnant." Oliver's eyes bugged out, he knew she could be blunt but that was really blunt.

"Wow this is unexpected. You know when I said I wanted more kids with you I didn't mean right away." Lois smiled weakly.

"So what does that mean for us?" she asked wondering if she would have to break hearts tonight.

"Nothing changes I still want to be with you and we will raise this child together. I'll move to Smallville to be closer to you and when you're ready you and Alex and the baby can move in with me." Lois smiled relived that nothing was going to change.

"If it's any difference to you; you can take your time to move. I'm not quite ready to move yet. I think I'll hold on to my place at the farm for a few months and then by the end of this I want to be living with you. I think I'd like to wait til we at least hit the one year mark before I move in with you." Oliver nodded and stood up walking around the table to kiss her on the lips.

"Wanna stay the night?" Oliver asked knowing the answer was probably no.

"I can't; I told Chloe I'd be home in a few hours, come with me though. Spend the night with me and tomorrow I'll tell Chloe. For now I just want to be with you and of course Alex." Lois said while getting up to sit on Oliver's lap to cuddle with him wanting some comfort.

After about twenty minutes of some Lois comfort time they decided it was time to leave and get back to Smallville. Sometimes Lois wished she could be a normal barely legal adult like everyone else and then realized that it would mean not having Alex around and then she figured out she wouldn't give Alex up for the world. Arriving back at the farm Lois noticed a car she didn't recognize but didn't bother to question it as random people were over all the time. Walking into the house Lois was surprised to see her dad and Aunt Lucy sitting there waiting for her or at least she assumed they were waiting for her.

"Aunt Lucy!" Lois said while grinning, a nice good distraction for the night and Aunt Lucy was perfect!

"Well hello Lois. I missed you so your father offered me a chance to come see you and I couldn't pass it down." Lois smiled happily and walked over to hug her aunt then her father.

"Wow Aunt Lucy that's amazing. Lucy before I forget this is my boyfriend Oliver Queen. Oliver meet my aunt Lucy. We've been dating for several months now and it's pretty serious, he adores Alex. Speaking of which how did you guys get in here?" Sam smiled at his daughter.

"Clark let us in. He's in the barn catching up on some chores and he said Chloe was upstairs with the girls taking a nap." Lois nodded and sat down next to her aunt.

Not even ten minutes later Chloe came down the stairs yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one arm and Ashleigh in the other who was a quiet baby who just laid there and occasionally made a noise. She was clearly not fully awake as she handed the baby off to Lois who had her arms open waiting for the baby. Chloe walked back into the kitchen and came back out five minutes later with a mug of tea and sat down beside Oliver curling into him who just chuckled and looked at her amused.

"You do know I belong to your sister right?" Chloe glared at him and hit him while using the excuse she didn't care; neither did Lois and she was half awake.

After a few minutes Chloe fully woke up and realized who was there.

"Uncle Sam, Aunt Lucy? What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked realizing that someone she hasn't seen in years again was sitting in front of her.

"Well I missed Lois and Alex and Sam told me he was coming down to check up on everyone and I couldn't pass up the offer. Chloe you look so grown up, it's hard to believe that you now have a daughter of your own." Chloe smiled and nodded; her only wish was that her daughter could know her real grandfather but Uncle Sam would do.

"It's really nice seeing you again. Where are you guys staying? There's plenty of room here for everyone." Sam nodded stating that they would be staying at the farm to which Chloe said Clark would get their rooms ready later.

"Lucy do you want a tour of the house?" Chloe asked standing along with Lois.

"I'd love one Chloe." Chloe nodded and lead her upstairs and started with the first bedroom which was Alex's.

"This is Alex's bedroom she's asleep right now so I'll show it to you a little later." Chloe showed Lucy the rest of the house and then lead her into the kitchen back to Lois' room.

"This is Lois' room; we renovated the house a few months back and gave this room to Lois so she could have her own space sense Clark and I are upstairs close to Alex. Kinda thought she would like it I mean she went from the Bronx to here, besides the unlimited amount of freedom she has here there really isn't any difference." Chloe said to which Lucy actually agreed with.

They made their way back to the living room and saw Sam with the baby which made them smile. It had been a few years sense Lucy has seen him hold a baby and for Chloe it was probably the first time. He was amazing with kids he just sometimes forgot how to treat kids as kids and not as his soldiers.

Lois looked over at Oliver and could tell he was uncomfortable with all the family talk so she pulled him out onto the front porch and kissed him.

"What's wrong Ollie?" She asked wanting to know how much it was affecting him, she could tell by his sigh that it was a heavy answer.

"It's just I see you and Chloe acting like sisters like you are and then your dad's here along with your aunt and you and Chloe have the kids. I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if my parents were still around or I had a sibling. Right now though with you, Alex and the baby I want to be the man my father was and was going to be had he been given the chance." Oliver said sitting down on the swing pulling Lois down with him carefully.

"Hey Ollie; it's okay you'll get through this. You don't have to get used to it right now but eventually you will be comfortable with calling my family; family. One day you'll be used to people having families. It doesn't happen overnight and until it does everyone will support you. Eventually though I do want you to be able to open up about your childhood until then let's just pretend we're all old friends." With that Lois kissed him on the cheek and walked inside leaving Oliver with his thoughts.

Bright and Early the next morning Lois was awake and ready to start cooking breakfast for everyone, when she left her bedroom she was surprised to see her aunt cooking breakfast instead so Lois simply sat at the counter and watched, she wanted to go back and lay with Oliver who she had convinced to stay the night.

"Good morning Lois I trust you slept well?" Lois rolled her eyes knowing this woman was too much like her father and nodded as Lucy turned around to look at her niece.

"How long will it be til everyone's awake?" Lucy asked with her back now facing Lois.

"Um roughly about an hour give or take. People in this house don't tend to sleep in however we do like our naps." Lois answered while grinning and turned around to greet her father who walked into the kitchen.

"Lucy why are you cooking breakfast when this isn't even your place or mine?" Sam asked knowing no one would mind but it was kind of strange.

"I assumed everyone usually runs off to work or where ever they go in the mornings and don't have time for breakfast so I thought I'd make them some." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Aunt Lucy it's Sunday no one in this house has work expect for maybe Daddy or Oliver but still and the only work Clark has is his farm chores." Lucy glared at Lois for a few seconds before letting it go knowing Lois didn't mean any harm or the bitchy way it came out.

Unlike everyone else Lucy could see straight through Lois and knew she was hiding something and was scared about it. Lucy of course knew what it was and allowed Lois to be scared which is why she got away with that attitude. Lucy of course remembered that faithful day where she saw Lois' terrified eyes staring at her in the hospital wondering why she was there.

Not too soon after Chloe came into the kitchen smelling the good cooking sitting beside her sister not saying a word just sitting there. She stared at her sister then her aunt and slowly looked over to her uncle before deciding she wasn't going to get involved.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lois avoided telling anyone anything besides Oliver for the next few days because of Lucy and her father being there. She had thought it was the perfect excuse. She allowed herself not to over think and get used the idea. She was glad she cut back on her coffee when Chloe had the baby, that way when she was drinking tea the last few days nobody questioned her. She was pretty sure her sister somehow knew but never confronted her mainly because she didn't want to think about it herself.

"Hey Chlo I need to talk to you later today when it's quiet. I promise you everything's fine. It's just some personal stuff." Chloe nodded and watched as her sister caught Alex with ease not even looking.

She hoped that everything was okay and her sister wasn't about to have like a mental breakdown or have to be committed some place. She also wondered if she was going to be a good mother like her sister one day. It had taken a toll on Lois at first that much she didn't know but assumed. I mean being a teenage parent is hard, being a single teenage parent is even worse but to top it all off she was a victim as rape.

*Flashback*

_Nineteen year old Lois stared at the week old baby in front of her. She had no idea what to do with her and was going crazy! She was tired and just kind of wished that she could just give the baby back but of course she wouldn't. Despite the fact she was going out of her mind she loved that little girl. She wondered if she could get someone to babysit for her for a while so she could have some time for herself. She knew the new neighbours were moving in across the street next to Chase's house who at one point was Lois' boyfriend who surprisingly actually admitted it._

_They had dated for a short time when Lois was sixteen but broke it off stating they were better off as friends and they still were; he and Lois were inseparable for a while after she became pregnant and in some respects she actually did say he was the father to nosey people and he went along for it saying that not everyone in the world should know other people's business and of course their parents weren't pleased unless he actually planned on sticking around and raising the baby with Lois. _

_He of course said that he was only ever a phone call away from her and would help as much as he could but refused to be the father. He was Alex's godfather and Chloe godmother. Lois wouldn't have it any other way. Lois wished things were different but of course Chase wasn't around because he was back at school and Chloe didn't know so she had nothing to do. She knew things would be hard but she didn't expect it to be this hard. Maybe someday life will be perfect but until then she would just have to settle._

_So instead of going crazy Lois walked into her bedroom and pulled out some uncompleted homework to get done and to be handed in. How she did it, it was simple. She went to the school after hours after calling ahead of course and got some work took it home to be completed over time and then would head back in to hand it in and receive some more work. If she needed help teachers would either help her through e-mail or phone and if that didn't work Lois would have to come in and get the teacher to come in and explain it to her in person._

_Lois was going stir crazy she looked at the clock and noticed it was only 1:30 in the afternoon after she finished the rest of her work. She called the school and let them know she'd be coming in around 3:30 after the crowd died down. At 2:30 she began getting the baby ready for the trip, it would be the second time she's been out of the house sense being home and then got the car seat ready for her to leave at 3:15. After sending a quick text to both her dad and Lucy to let her know where she was going and then scribbled a note and put it on the fridge as well sense the General wasn't exactly phone friendly and then finally headed out with baby in tow._

_To see the shocked look on her teachers faces when she walked into the conference room with Alex it was worth it in Lois' opinion. At times like this Lois was glad that Alex was a quiet baby._

_*end flashback*_

Somehow Lois just knew she would have to tell Chase about everything about her life lately, the last she told him was that she was taking Alex and going to find her sister and the General supported it but first she needed to get Chloe out of the way. She knew it wouldn't be easy but Lois just didn't know how to say things. She had found Chloe a few hours later. Chloe was reading a book in front of the fire place and the two kids were napping. Now was the perfect chance. She walked over and sat in the chair directly across from Chloe and watched her for a moment before Chloe looked up and closed her book.

"Alright what's up? I know you wanna talk and now's a perfect time. What's up?" Lois thought for a moment before deciding to just come straight out with it.

"Alright I'll be as blunt with you as I was with Oliver; you're gonna be an aunt again and this time you'll be there for everything I promise." Lois said before closing her mouth and staring at Chloe again.

"Yeah I figured as much. I've known for a few days; don't ask me how I just knew, I think it's like how you knew I was pregnant. Oliver knows?" Lois just nodded as her sister put her book down on her chair and walked over to her sister and sitting on her lap like she did when she was younger.

They were silent for a few moments before Lois spoke up again.

"He bought a house for me Chlo, About ten minutes away from here. He wants to be a family with me, Alex and the baby. He wants to adopt Alex and claim her as his own. He wants to get married and maybe eventually have more kids with me. God Chlo what do I do? I told him of course that I'd have to think on it but I'm confused." Lois said letting the tears fall.

Lois' break down was a little scary for Chloe. It was the first that she remembered. Chloe was at loss as to what to say to her sister. She knew Lois and Oliver had fallen hard for each other but she didn't know it had moved that fast. Chloe was helpless for a moment and remembered when Lois was there for her after a really bad day at school and knew this was her way to repay all those times.

"Alright Sweetie I want you to listen to me okay?" Chloe started off with locking eyes with her sister who nodded.

"Take a deep breath and calm down for a moment, now think. What is your heart telling you?" Chloe asked still looking into the hazel orbs of her sister's eyes.

"That I want to say yes to all of his requests but I'm scared something will happen. I know he loves me and I love him but what if it won't work? I already told him I'd think things over and talk with Alex about it because it's her life too and I have to take her's and the baby's best interests at heart. At the moment they come first." Chloe smiled at her sister's answer she knew it was going to be that answer of course.

"Alright well how about we start with the logical step first how does that sound? You take one step at a time; first how about you start spending weekends with him at the new place after you talk to Alex and see how it goes from there. Everything will fall into place eventually. Give it time." Chloe said wiping her sister's tears away feeling like the older sister for a moment.

"God I remember when Clark asked me to move in with him, I freaked out I didn't know how to answer and eventually I asked daddy and he told me that if I really loved Clark and Clark really loved me we should take the chance and if our relationship couldn't handle us living together he would gladly pay my rent for an apartment. Basically Lo you gotta give it a chance and just remember you always have a home here on the farm." Chloe ended with getting Lois to smile.

Somehow with a little guidance from your little sister things could work out. Lois took Chloe's advice and started spending weekends with Oliver at his place. Alex seemed to love it cause it meant that on Friday nights she got to spend the night over at Emily's place and Saturday nights after she finished playing all day with Emily she got to sleep at daddy's place. She got to decorate this room at daddy's however she liked. For some reason Alex decided she would only call Ollie daddy in her head it just made sense.

One day though she slipped up, after he dropped them back off at aunt Chloe and uncle Clark's one day.

"Bye daddy! I see you soon right?" She asked and then ran inside to find aunt Chloe, leaving two stunned adults behind.

"Did she just call me daddy?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face looked at Lois who was still shocked.

"I think so. I think it's time we talk again." So they walked up to the porch swing and sat down.

"So she called you daddy, what do you think?" Oliver thought for a moment with the smile still on his face.

"I like it. She's still young enough where she might not even remember a time without me in her life. I don't plan on going anywhere and she might get confused when the baby comes and everyone's referring me as daddy. It's most likely going to happen so I say let it happen. It's up to you though. I mean she still doesn't know about the baby but she's completely in love with Ella. I did say I wanted her to be mine and I will adopt her I'm serious." Oliver had said leaving Lois thinking for a few more minutes.

"Well if she wants to call you daddy then I guess we let her. This might have been a slip up though. If you really want to adopt her then you can file the paperwork. We'll be moving in with you in the next few months and this way it might be easier for you if something ever happens. If this does turn out to be something permanent and she doesn't remember that your not her father? How do we handle this in fifteen years from now?" Oliver sighed, nothing could ever be simple.

"I guess we'll see what happens. Though if anything we just tell the truth." Lois just sighed and nodded leaning into Oliver's chest.

They sat there for a few minutes just getting used to the idea. Oliver for the fact he was now a parent and Lois because she was going to let go of Alex.

_*flashback*_

_Lois was nineteen tomorrow and knew that she was two weeks away from her due date but nothing would stop her from spending the day with her aunt. She was wearing a loose pair of sweats that barely showed that she was pregnant and Lois was glad it wasn't that she was ashamed but she just didn't like all the attention she got. She had decided to spend the day with her aunt Lucy because she knew tomorrow belonged to her dad. Her dad had dropped her off around noon and said he was heading out for a few hours and would be back for dinner but until then she was left with her aunt. As she grew closer to her due date the General hated leaving her alone. He always had someone near even if it was Mia from across the street._

_When dinner rolled around Lois came out of her bedroom and was shocked to see her father sitting there with a woman. She knew he had to move on someday but she didn't expect it now. She decided to ignore it for the time being and got washed up to sit at the table for dinner. Half way through dinner he caught Lois' attention._

"_Lo I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Elaine; we've been seeing each other for several months and I thought tonight would be the perfect time for you two to meet. Elaine meet my daughter Louise or Lois as everyone calls her." Lois just gave a polite smile and nodded._

"_Dad, Aunt Lucy? May I be excused? I don't feel well." Lois said and at her father's nod she got up and walked down to her room; her back was killing her but she refused to let anyone know unless she had to and as soon as she lay down she fell into a restless sleep._

_Not even ten minutes later when her father checked in on her he saw her fast asleep. He wondered if it was the best timing to let her meet his girlfriend but it was too late now as it was already done he could only hope his daughter was okay._

_Not even two full hours after Elaine had gone home Lois had woken up in extreme pain. He and Lucy had both jumped and their worst fears had come true. Lois was in labor. They quickly rushed her to the hospital where she was admitted and was told it would still be a while. Both Sam and Lucy stayed with her the whole entire time and when Sam suggested one final time if she'd like to reconsider calling Chloe and Gabe he had his head bit off by her so he backed off. It was almost one am when Sam and Lucy got to sing happy birthday to Lois and the new born baby. Sam kissed Lois on the head._

"_Happy nineteenth birthday Lo; I know this isn't how you wanted to spend it but it's now your life. Do you have a name in mind for my granddaughter?" Sam asked the curiously killing him to which Lois chuckled at and nodded her head._

"_I was debating for a while but I finally settled on the perfect name. Alexandria Clarissa Ella Lane." Sam smiled letting a rare tear fall from his eye; to this day he would never admit it but now he was proud of his daughter because he knew she would make him proud._

_*end flashback*_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter ten**

**2014**

The last three years had been really crazy for the Lane-Sullivan-Kent-Queen family Lois had moved out of the Kent farm and in with Oliver when she was six months pregnant with another girl who was born on July 30th ten months after her older cousin Ashleigh or Ella as everyone called her and was given the name Amelia Isabella Rose Lane-Queen or Lea for short. She was a very demanding child just like Lois but had the perfect nature of her father. Alex looked like Lois' mini me while Lea took after her father all except her dark hair which of course was from Lois who had sworn off having kids til she was married again or until there was a decent age gap between kids.

Chloe and Clark still weren't married but had decided to wait a little longer as they were still young. They were barely twenty three and wanted to wait til they were at least twenty five to get married stating plans changed and at that point they would have been dating for nine years engaged at six years of dating, moved in with each other at four years of dating and had a kid at five and a half years dating. Yeah they weren't following the traditional time line of dating, getting engaged, married, moving in with each other than having kids but hey what was traditional now in days?

Alex at six years old simply adored her baby cousin and baby sister who at three years old caused more trouble than what it was worth but neither set of parents could deny them. Ella and Lea we shared a room at both the farm and the house-well as soon as both kids started sleeping soundly through the night they did. They simply adored each other and often times were seen together almost like they were attached to the hip. Both mothers would never admit it out loud but they were secretly glad that those two got along great. They of course had to start daycare/pre-school earlier then Alex and Emily but both parents worked and Lois spent most of her maternity leave looking after both girls by herself.

Lana had cut down on acting a lot choosing only to do one movie a year that way she would have plenty of time to spend with her daughter and when she was shooting Emma usually stayed either at the farm with Chloe and Clark or at the house with Lois and Oliver though she tended to get a lot more carried away over at the house because Alex was there which meant they were attached to the hip like Ella and Lea; Emma and Alex were only ten months apart in age so they were close as well it was almost impossible to find one kid without the other and some days it proved to a bad thing.

Over the last two years with Lea having come around Lois had learned to let go abit and given up her tight hold on Alex; even if there wasn't much hold to begin with. Two days a week there was time set away for each set of parents; one night where there would be just alone time and another time for couples to have some time to themselves. It worked out pretty good and nobody could complain.

Chloe was reading her book by the fireplace like usual; it was her favourite place in the whole entire farm when she had some free time to herself wondering how long she'd get the quiet time in. Sara had showed up and taken all the kids out to spoil them or as she claimed 'bonding time with Aunt Sara', she got gotten to a very good place before Clark had come and caught her attention.

"So the kids are due to return back to us in an hour, what are the plans?" Clark asked as he pulled Chloe up so he could steal her seat.

"Nothing. Unless you have something planned. I'm content to sit here with my book and coffee." Chloe said to the amusement of Clark.

He didn't move but he allowed her to continue reading her book in silence. When Sara brought the kids back an hour later they were all on the verge of passing out which meant nap time. Clark and Chloe took the kids up to bed all of them. At six and five Alex and Emily didn't always take naps anymore but if they slept they slept. All four girls shared rooms at all three houses. Alex and Emily shared a room but at home it was simply referred to as the owners. Alex had her own room at home, Emily had her own room at home and shared a room at the farm.

The same thing applied for Ella and Lea. All four girls shared a room at Lana's though. Sense Alex and Emily didn't usually take naps they got spilt up when they did. Alex would sleep in her mom's room at the farm while Emily would sleep in their shared room upstairs. It wasn't often that any of the girls got split up though it did happen.

Chloe putting Alex to bed was content. She laid there for a few minutes knowing that if Alex was tired she'd fight it. While laying there she was thinking, she wanted another kid but didn't want to rush. Watching Clark's reactions were pretty hilarious though. She remembered the day when Clark had found out Lois was pregnant, Lois had asked Chloe beforehand not to say anything til she was ready and so Chloe kept her promise the results being hilarious.

_*flashback*_

_Lois had been lying on the couch with the TV turned off while she had her eyes closed with a wet washcloth across her head; she was not feeling well at all. She had a pounding headache and everything just ached she was so glad Lana had taken one look at her this morning and took Alex over night for her so she just had to deal with her sister and Smallville. Her sister was sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book like usual while Ella was sleeping, Chloe was avoiding bringing the baby around encase Lois was actually sick. _

_All she wanted right now was nothing just pure silence and that's what she had even though on the farm nothing was quiet. She felt like she was going to throw up, she blamed morning sickness and thankfully there was a bucket near her for that very reason. Her sister was so thoughtful. As she was heaving over the bucket her sister paying close attention to her Clark had come in of course he tried to make a joke to make her feel better which just made her snap at him she blamed the hormones this time._

"_Jeez with all the puking you've been doing lately it would seem you're either dying or your pregnant." Lois just groaned while Chloe shook her head._

"_What does it look like to you farm boy? I'm lying here barely able to move a muscle, I have morning sickness and my whole body is pounding you want to do something useful? Get me some aspirin, a bottle of water and carry me to my bedroom." Lois groaned out before puking once again._

_Clark looked shocked for a moment before locking eyes with Chloe who motioned to Clark to actually get the requested items so he got them. He gave Lois the aspirin and water making sure she took them and then asked if she was going to puke in the next five minutes which she said no. He carefully picked her up and carried to her bedroom making sure the lights were off but left the door open a crack so if anything went wrong they could hear her and made sure to put a bucket at her bedside as well before heading back to the living room to talk to Chloe._

"_Did you know?" He asked as soon as he was within earshot of Chloe who just nodded with a smile on her face._

"_I've known for a while, she asked me not to tell and I agreed it's not my secret to tell and yes Oliver knows, I don't think Alex does though." Chloe said telling him what much of she knew, it wasn't that Lois wasn't telling anything it was just there wasn't a whole lot to tell at the moment._

"_It's Lois she's always done stuff in some weird random way, at least this time it was under better circumstances and I know she's happier about it but I do think she'd had doubts." Chloe said in a way of explaining her reasoning._

_*end flashback*_

Chloe looked down a few minutes later and realized that Alex was asleep and so she slipped out of the room and closed the door. Meeting Clark back in the living room she curled up and watched some TV with him, something that they rarely did. It wasn't often they watched TV, Chloe much preferred books and Clark didn't like watching much. There was usually someone around to keep him away from the TV not that he minded. While they were watching some comedy special that neither cared about Clark suggested a trip to get away for a week. Out to visit his mom and brother. They hadn't seen them in a while. Chloe agreed and so the following week they flew out to Washington D.C to stay for the week.

When Clark had called Ben at eleven was excited. He wanted to show Chloe off to all his friends. He said that his sister was cool but they never believed him cause they never met her. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to miss school while they were there but he figured it was okay because both Clark and Chloe promised to pick him up every single day. He went to a private school far from his place but it was worth it. He had cool friends and had the best education. It was paid for by the money Jonathan had left Ben when he died. It wasn't alot but it got him through a few years.

Clark knew the money would run out soon which was something he wanted to talk to his mom about. After school on the first day Chloe had agreed she'd take Ben out alone for some private bonding time before taking him home and seeing everyone else. He knew that after school he was never allowed to be dismissed without the teacher seeing who was picking him up. (After all he was a senator's son) he looked to see who was picking him up and squealed because Chloe was there with the baby.

"Mrs. Avery! That's my sister, that's Chloe!" He said jumping up and down in excitement; Chloe had never picked him up from school before.

Mrs. Avery grabbed Ben's hand and walked over to Chloe who just smiled, she had been warned by Martha that this would happen. Chloe thought it was an over kill to grab the eleven year old's hand but Chloe said nothing.

"Hi are you Ben's sister Chloe? Would you mind handing over some I.D please? Sorry its protocol Ben seems to be very excited with the fact that you're here. I trust his judgement but sometimes you never know." Chloe laughed and handed over the ID as requested she'd been advised by Martha not to use her Planet I.D just encase but her Military I.D would do.

Every year the General would issue the two girls a new piece of ID and a new set of dog tags allowing them access to any base he was currently stationed at and allowed them onto any other base escorted it was a pretty much get away with anything pass, nobody questioned you when you had that kind of pass. He also made sure the kids had dog tags as well so that if anything happened to them the Military would get involved.

"Yes I'm Chloe, I'm Ben's sister-in-law." Chloe said in greeting, getting her ID and the teacher.

"Hm I'm not sure if I can let him go. Normally students are only allowed to leave if they have a note from the parent or guardian stating that someone is coming to get him. The last name doesn't match up either." Chloe sighed.

"Listen I'm not married to his brother but we've been dating sense Ben was about two. I'm his sister in all sense of the word. If you continue to disagree with me in front of Ben I will call Senator Kent and have her come all the way down here with a cranky toddler in tow." Chloe said knowing that Martha had Ella and wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I'm still not entirely sure if I can let you go." Chloe sighed and thought of another way to get the woman to let Ben go.

"Hey Ben. I'm your sister right? I would never hurt you right?" Ben nodded, he thought his teacher was going overboard with this.

"Mrs. Jacobs. This is my sister-in-law Chloe Sullivan she's been best friends with my brother Clark and started dating him when I was two. I've known her my whole life. Chloe can we go? I want ice cream then I want to go home and see Clark and Ella. I promised Ella I've give her something last time I was talking to her. Please?" Finally the woman sighed and handed the piece of plastic back to Chloe and released Ben's hand.

"Next time I won't let him go without a note or a phone call ahead of time." Chloe smiled politely.

"My Fiancee, Ben's brother will be picking him up tomorrow I'll make sure Senator Kent calls ahead." Chloe said.

Chloe was beyond ready to start her after school adventure with Ben over to the ice cream shop she spotted around the corner; she knew she was winning the eight year olds heart today.

**End chapter:**

I figured that I'd put Ben in a private school as his mom is a Senator so why public school? Lol also she'd do anything to protect him.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Figured might need something not heavy so this is Lois's first date

**Chapter 12**

_*Flashback*_

_Lois was fourteen and had just finished her first few months of high school, it was winter break and Chloe had arrived last night with a military escort sense James couldn't get away from work but was coming to stay for Christmas and the rest of the week before taking Chloe back home with him on time for school. Yesterday Lois had been asked out by a guy named Ryan who was eyeing her for the past few weeks Lois of course said yes stating that she'd need to ask her father but she doubted there would be much complaint from him. The General of course said yes but for the first date they'd have dinner with the family and were allowed out to go get desert and have Lois home by 10:30. Lois was actually surprised that the General gave in easily and let her go out unsupervised with a boy but she guessed that was his way of saying I trust you but defiantly not the boy._

_Lois and Chloe had spent almost the whole entire day going through Lois' wardrobe wondering what she should wear and finally settled on a perfect outfit in Chloe's opinion something that wasn't fancy but was completely Lois at the same time. They had settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a blue halter top with a white mini jacket to put on later and a pair of black flats, she had left her hair down her blonde highlights she'd gotten at the beginning of the school year clearly showing and a little makeup just barely noticeable. _

_Lois of course had to be the one to answer the door that night just encase her father tried to scare the boy away._

"_Ryan hi!" Lois said in a really bubbly voice._

"_Come in, dinners almost ready according to my dad." Lois often tended to leave out the fact that her father was in the military-tonight was no different but she had a feeling Ryan was bound to find out._

_Lois led Ryan into the living room which was empty, she thanked god before sitting down with Ryan and started talking about plans for the rest of the holidays. She wondered why Chloe was being such a good little sister and staying out of the way but she was thankful none the less._

"_So Lois what are your plans for the holiday?" Lois smiled brightly at Ryan who was desperate for conversation._

"_Well my sister's home from school so we've been catching up (the lie the two girls tell anybody who asks), my aunt and uncle will be here for Christmas and then they'll leave when Chloe; my sister goes back to school. Pretty much it's pretty calm around here." Lois said smiling when Ryan laughed._

"_I've seen you at school, I share classes with you I know nothing is ever quiet in the Lane house with you around." Lois started laughing at well because Ryan had pinpointed her down to a t._

"_You know what Ryan? My sister would love you. She loves it when people rag on me but if she feels like it goes too far she'll turn from your best friend to your worst enemy." Lois said smirking at the look on Ryan's face; the poor guy probably thought Chloe was older than her._

"_Lois dinners ready, come sit up please. Call your sister down." Sam called from the kitchen; she had pleaded with her dad to not call her Louise tonight._

_Lois quickly called Chloe down from the bottom of the stairs and then she and Ryan went to sit at the table where everything was waiting. Sam sat at the head and indicated that she and Ryan were to sit on opposite sides of the table and it was pretty clear that Chloe was sitting at the foot of the table. She finally came down a few minutes later with slightly damp hair. She explained that she was getting changed when Lois called up to her. Lois smiled at her and figured out her mystery._

"_Clarissa this is Ryan your sister's date. Ryan this is Lois' sister Clarissa." Chloe groaned._

"_Please call me Chloe only he calls me Clarissa." Chloe said in her way of responding to both her uncle and greeting Ryan at the same time._

"_Hi Ryan sorry about that. I'm Chloe Lois' sister." Chloe finally focused her attention on her sister's date._

_Ryan looked at Chloe and then at Lois; they were the same age! Lois played him but he didn't mind. As everyone ate they had some awkward conversations but it was a pretty good meal. After dinner was over Chloe quickly excused herself saying she was waiting for a phone call and couldn't miss it. She had taken her plate and put it in the dishwasher before running upstairs. At the age of ten she had gotten her own cellphone right before she moved so she could keep in contact with her friends and father easier, it was only supposed to be while she was living out there however a month after she had gotten back James couldn't bear to take it off her sense she used it as her life line to her sister. _

_In the end Lois had gotten her own cellphone as soon as Chloe left so they wouldn't be running up phone bills. Their phone plans each included three free hours of talk a day along with twenty free texts a day if they went over their limit their phones got taken away from them unless it was an emergency. Over time they had gotten better phone plans but for a ten and eleven year old it was better than nothing at the time._

_After Chloe left Lois and Ryan quickly followed suit and took their plates into the kitchen and got their jackets to get ready to head out. They walked hand and hand along the sidewalk leading toward the ice-cream shop where they had planned on getting some ice cream for dessert of course it was a shop that was open all year round, Lois and Chloe had quickly spotted it shortly after moving to the area. After they had gotten their ice cream they sat down in a booth to eat it. Ryan was the first one to start the conversation._

"_So who's older, you or Chloe?" Lois looked amused at that question._

"_I am, by a year. No we're not twins despite what you might think. Well-being siblings it's kind of hard to tell people our story. You see we don't actually have the same dad but we have the same mom. We really don't know the full story but our mom basically ran off with me and found Chloe's dad; never got married but they had Chloe, Ella and dad were in the middle of a divorce anyways. I was never kept from my dad but I didn't know him as well as I should have. Everything was good to a point but she died of cancer when we were about three and so I got shipped back to my dad but my mom always made our dads promise that they wouldn't separate us, something about how sister's shouldn't be separated. Pretty much every chance we get see each other and we talk all the time, we're like best friends, we alternate between calling our fathers; dad or uncle." Lois stopped talking for a moment to see Ryan listening intently and so she continued._

"_For me I call both of them dad because Chloe's dad was my father for three years I never exactly knew my father was Sam all I knew was that once in a while a stranger would come and take me out without Chloe. Naturally when I got separated from my dad and Chloe I put up fight but in the end I lost and well here I am, I've traveled all over with my father before he was finally stationed here. We moved into that house when I was eleven, Chloe ten." Lois said finishing off her story as well as her ice cream._

_She checked her watch and saw that it was only seven; they still had another three hours before Lois had to make her way home with Ryan of course. At nine they headed back to her place because they had run out of things to talk about. When they got back Chloe was curled up in the arm chair in the living room reading a book about how to make your writing look professional-of course Lois thought, her little sister was obsessed with anything to do with Journalism. They had watched TV in the living room while Chloe was reading her book until Ryan's dad came to pick him up. Chloe was the one who answered the door and brought Ryan's dad in where Sam met him at the doorway leading to the living room._

"_You must be Ryan's dad." Sam said shaking the man's hand who responded with a nod from him._

"_I'm Michael O'Neil, Ryan's dad and this must be his date Lois." He said indicating toward Chloe who was standing beside her uncle and had made a face at that comment to which Sam laughed at._

"_No I'm afraid you got it wrong. This is my youngest Clarissa, Ryan and Lois are in the other room watching some TV." Chloe rolled her eyes at the use of her name and for the fact her uncle laughed at Ryan's dad thinking she was his date. _

_She followed them into the living room and saw that Ryan was giving Lois a hug and she seemed to like it. It was weird for Chloe to see someone other than family get that close to Lois but she had to admit they looked cute together and wondered if they were going to get together again. She wasn't jealous in the slightest dad did say she could date once she started high school which was next year so she could wait. After Ryan moved toward his dad she moved toward Lois who gave her a one armed hug. Chloe didn't want to admit it but she didn't like the idea of Lois going on a date while she was here._

_She was here to spend time with Lois and not spend all night doing various things around the house while Lois was with her date. Chloe frowned when the General invited the boys to stay for a drink. She just wanted them gone already so Lois could actually spend time with her. Walking into the kitchen the General offered them some fruit salad and water for the kids and coffee for Mr. O'Neil. Chloe quickly finished her snack before anyone else and said goodnight to everyone before heading upstairs and getting ready for bed before slipping into the bed. Chloe had fallen asleep quickly as she was tired and frustrated with everything that had happened that night._

_Lois and Sam had walked the O'Neil's to the door after their snack and said goodbye with Ryan giving Lois a kiss on the cheek and ran off toward his dad's car leaving Lois standing there blushing while the two men smirked at her knowing that she was embarrassed at the fact that she was kissed in front of the two men. After Michael had left he ordered Lois to go get ready for bed as he wandered up the stairs and knocked on Chloe's door, getting no answer he opened the door abit a saw it was pitch black and Chloe was cuddled into the blankets so he closed the door and headed for his own room resolving to talk to his youngest the first time he saw her tomorrow which would probably be after he got back from work._

_Even though they didn't have a bedtime he still wanted the girls ready for bed at a decent hour hoping that they would go to bed at a decent time, if they were still awake at midnight it was quiet time. They had to find something quiet to do and if they really couldn't be quiet they had to find something to do in the basement and maybe even crash. There was a reason there was a set a bunk-beds down there._

_Ready for bed Lois was still pumped, she looked at the time and noticed it was nearing midnight so she grabbed her laptop and headed downstairs to the basement where she went on msn to chat with her best friend for a while before finally falling asleep on the bottom bunk; computer open but only after her friend assured her that she'd be over bright and early to talk, Lois responded with that she'd most likely be in the basement so don't bother heading up to the bedrooms._

_When Kylie meant early the next morning she meant it, she was in the house and dragging Lois out of bed before the General had even left the house. Chloe, who had been woken up by Lois' door slamming-Kylie's fault for assuming that her friend was home alone, was pissed beyond all belief being woken up before 8am on a day where she didn't have to get out of bed was not right. Chloe was not a morning person at all. She had sat up listened for a moment for the two people next door settle down and when they didn't Chloe yelled at Lois._

"_LOUISE! GET YOUR ASS AND YOUR FRIEND IN HERE NOW!" Chloe didn't often call Lois by her full name or swear but when she did everyone knew you were in trouble._

_In the room next door Lois looked at the clock and groaned before turning to Kylie._

"_Thanks a lot Kylie, you woke my sister up and now we're in trouble." Lois said dragging Kylie next door to her sister's room to get yelled at before Kylie could even respond._

_Chloe glared at the two, mainly at Lois who knew better._

"_Sorry Chlo this is completely Kylie's fault, I tried to convince her to stay in the basement but no she had to drag me up to my bedroom to pick out my outfit for the day and then drag me out somewhere for who knows how long." Chloe rolled her eyes and had no choice but to believe her crazy sister._

"_Fine your somewhat forgiven but your friend not so much so now I'm going back to sleep til ten and when I get up I expect breakfast ready for me." Chloe said knowing that Lucy had been teaching Lois to cook and she knew how to make simple meals._

_*end flashback*_

Lois and Chloe both shared a smile at the shared memory, looking back Chloe was grateful she was around to experience her older sister's first date it gave her a little knowledge as to what to do on her own first date sense Lois was unable to be there. Chloe had only been with two guys but had only loved one. She'd known it from the beginning but at thirteen how are you supposed to know who you love? She had dated the first guy for six months before they broke up and then almost a year later started dating Clark and had been together from there on with minor fights of course. They weren't perfect like everyone thought they just didn't let their fights air out.

Lois had had a few men in her life Ryan, Chase and one or two more but she had pretty much stopped dating after she had Alex. Though once she had found Oliver she couldn't let him go it was like she was addicted and it had turned out to be pretty good. Sure they had fights like any couple but once they had both calmed down they would talk things out. If things were bad he would be the first to suggest he sleep somewhere else either the guest room or even his apartment in the city which had mostly now turned into their getaway.

**End chapter:**

So that was Lois' first date and I'd like to remind everyone that this chapter is set in the late 90's early 2000's (Too lazy to figure out the actual year) normally there would be Skype and Facebook and all that but they didn't exist for another five years roughly so MSN it was. Even in that time having a cellphone at 13/14 was pretty amazing, I didn't get my first one til I was 13 and that was only a simple phone even if I only got my first cell five years ago. Anyways this chapter is a bit longer than normal but you can't leave out the after date or the girl talk after at least in my opinion.


End file.
